


以你之泪

by yuki812



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Euthanasia, Families of Choice, First Time, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mysterious illnesses, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 安乐死
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki812/pseuds/yuki812
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy成为骑士两年，Harry没有一次想过自己能比男孩活得更久。<br/>多么愚蠢。</p>
            </blockquote>





	以你之泪

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [with your fierce tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701387) by [DivineProjectZero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineProjectZero/pseuds/DivineProjectZero). 



> This is a fic originally written by DivineProjectZero. I thank the author for the kind permission to translate this fic.

## 

_而您，我的父亲，在悲哀之巅，_

_诅咒我，祝福我吧，此刻以您的热泪；我求您_

_不要温顺地走进那个良宵。_

_怒斥、怒斥光明的消亡。_

_——狄兰·托马斯《不要温顺地走进那个良宵》_

（海岸、傅浩、鲁萌译本）

-

“Harry，你是不是一直在引诱我的狗？”Eggsy问，他本想绷紧扑克脸，但被嘴角向上翘的弧度背叛了。

“我完全不知道你在说什么。”Harry一本正经地回答。就好像JB现在没有肚皮朝天躺在Harry的腿上享受着最上等的挠肚皮服务。他知道Eggsy能看穿他显而易见的谎言。假如说JB发出的舒服呼气声不是最明显的证据，Harry桌子上那一大堆狗狗零食绝对能说明问题。Eggsy徐步走到Harry旁边，低头朝Harry腿上的一团JB微笑。他捞起来哈巴狗，直着手臂把JB举起来仔细打量，然后扬起一边眉毛看着Harry，那表情像极了Merlin。“难怪他最近长胖了。都是你给宠的。”

“他过去也不瘦。你或许该教他不要接受陌生人的食物。”

“嘿，他本来就长得圆乎乎，又不是我的错！”Eggsy撅嘴说，“另外，你也不算陌生人。”

酒窝和灿烂的笑容让他看起来比实际的27岁要小，Eggsy沐浴在透过会议室窗户照进来的午后阳光里，好像整个人都在发光。Harry没让自己的喜爱露于表面，但也差不多了。

JB不是Harry想也不想就能宠坏的唯一对象。

Eggsy把JB放到地上，站直身，靠在Harry的桌子边，完全侵入Harry的个人空间。“总之，你整个上午都困在这里和文书工作奋斗，对吧？要不要一起吃午饭？”

Harry三十分钟前就完成了该做的工作，但他还是哼着用手指敲了敲一小叠表格，装出还要忙的样子。他低下头掩饰忍不住的微笑：“恐怕我还有几项需要处理的事务。”

“Harry，你窝在这里好几个小时了。你会饿死的，哥们。你必须和我一起去吃饭。不能让我们的Arthur饿死，嗯？”

Harry忍住笑意，叹了口气，好像被人强迫的样子，“大概吧。”

看到Eggsy一副满足了保护欲的样子朝Harry满意地微笑，让一切都值得。允许Eggsy关心自己，Harry想，有点像允许长大成人的儿子关心年老的父亲。

不是说Harry已经年老，但他很明白自己不再年轻。起码他现在是Arthur，基本不出外勤。

“那好，Rox上星期跟我提到一家新开的希腊餐厅。我们可以去那里。”

Eggsy嘴巴没停，JB跟在他的脚边，他们一起踏入7月的阳光。平和美好。如果他接下来的人生每天都可以这样，Harry觉得没问题。

就像这样，他很幸福。

-

Eggsy从哥本哈根的一个任务回来，带着几根裂掉的肋骨，还有左边小腿上一个恶心的伤口，Merlin看了一眼，然后重重叹了口气，重到可以引发地震。

“你惹的那些事，”Merlin用指责的语气说，Harry在一边看着，觉得十分有趣。Eggsy利用Merlin回身拿注射器的功夫，朝Harry挤眉弄眼。只让Harry更加想笑。“我发誓，在你加入前我们从来不会有这么多爆炸。”

“我是不是没办法摆脱炸飞人头的名声了？Valentine都是两年前的旧新闻了，Merlin。”

“就好像你能摆脱拯救世界的名声似的。”Merlin嗤之以鼻。

Merlin把针头插进Eggsy的小腿，Eggsy抽搐了一下，下一秒他弯身大叫。Harry马上来到Eggsy身边，手伸出去，犹豫着。他听到Eggsy低声的一长串咒骂。

Merlin跪下，小心地扶住Eggsy的肩膀。“Eggsy，Eggsy，怎么回事？”

“操，不知道。先是腿疼，然后好像有人电击我的脊柱。操，他妈的，操！操，疼。”Eggsy咬着牙颤巍巍地吸了一口气。他没抬头，还是坐着蜷成一团，呼吸慢慢平缓。Harry和Merlin互相看着，交换了不同程度的警觉眼神。一分钟过后，Eggsy直起身。“靠，好了，我没事了。”

Harry掩饰住自己的不安，他握住Eggsy的手腕，拇指在Eggsy的脉搏上画着圈。

“你还好吗？”

“没事。”Eggsy松开咬紧的牙，又试了一下。“嗯，我没事。”

Merlin挥手叫来一个医生，快速在板子上打字。“以防万一，你得留在这里，接受检查和观察。”

Eggsy看起来像是要反对，Harry警告性地握紧他的手腕。“按他说的做，Eggsy。”

假如他不是在担心Eggsy的健康，他会觉得Eggsy挣扎一阵然后接受Harry命令的样子还挺可爱。但现在的情况下，Harry只是因为Eggsy听他的话感到略微安心。

-

Eggsy在医务室待了三天，确认身体没有问题后才离开。

突然爆发的疼痛没再发生，所有的化验都没显示出问题。伤口和肋骨都在愈合，Eggsy的肾上腺素有些偏高，但医护人员没发现任何需要担心的问题。最终只能推测那是压力和疲劳导致的。

他离开医务室的第二天，Eggsy给Harry偷偷带进来炒面和宫保鸡丁，两个人都没再因为那件事担心。

-

他们在布拉格，Harry出差和一个特别固执的政府部门沟通，Eggsy被指派为他的保镖，Harry第一次注意到Eggsy的手抖。

“你的手。”他低声说，用眼神指向Eggsy的左手。男孩低头看了一眼，手指在抖动，他呼了口气，把手塞进口袋里。Harry抓住他的手腕，把手抽出来，用自己的双手握住。颤抖没有停止，Harry用拇指划过Eggsy的掌心。“你在紧张？”

Eggsy脸红了。“呃，你 _正在_ 大庭广众之下摸来摸去。”

“厚脸皮的混小子。”虽然这么说，Harry还是放开Eggsy的手。“根据之前的情况，我以为你是个喜欢被旁观的人。”

“ _什么_ ？”Eggsy挤出来，他的脸通红一片。

“我 _有_ 义务审阅任务录像，Eggsy。”Harry提醒他，“你上一次糖罐任务是示范性的，就算以Kingsman标准来看也是。但你还需要谨慎一些。没人给你发到油管上都是奇迹。”

“闭嘴。”Eggsy半认真地拍打Harry的手臂，“老天爷，我之后一个礼拜都不敢看Merlin。”

Eggsy的皮肤还有点红，Harry想看看Eggsy的耳朵是不是也会变红，所以他用接下来的时间使劲逗Eggsy，看他脸红。

他忘记了那次颤抖。

-

Harry发现Roxy在总部盯着手机屏幕，眉头紧皱。“有什么问题吗？”

她被吓了一跳。“噢，Arthur，抱歉。只是……今天我们对打的时候，Eggsy看起来心不在焉。我问他有什么事，他说没事。”

她没说出来 _我觉得他没说真话_ ，Harry还是听出来了。

“我明天会问问他，正好有任务给他。如果有什么事的话，我会告诉你，让你替他去。”Harry在心中提醒自己要去看看是不是Eggsy的母亲或者妹妹有什么事。家里人有问题，那孩子会特别坐立不安。然后他看到Roxy的肩膀又紧张起来，但不是出于警觉，而是……小心，也许是。

“Arthur，不，Harry。”Rxoy很少用真名叫他，就像他也很少用真名叫她，因为他们的关系止于Kingsman。Merlin和Eggsy是为数不多会经常用Harry真名叫他的人，Harry并不介意Roxy叫他的名字，但因为这样的情况并不多见，他警觉起来。“我有个比较私人的问题。”

Harry没让自己的警觉显露在表面。“什么问题？”

她犹豫了一下。“你肯定会确保Eggsy没事？”

哦，这个。Harry放松下来。“是的，当然。”

“你很在乎他。”也许只是Harry想多了，但他觉得Roxy听起来在 _期待_ 某种回答。

“如果你是在暗示我有偏向的倾向……”

“我不是那个意思。”Roxy很快保证。她深吸一口气，明显在小心选择词汇。“只是，呃，Eggsy很在乎你。我只是想知道你是不是也一样在乎他。”

Harry仔细想想，觉得挺温馨的。她在为Eggsy担心，要保护他，不能让他寄希望于一个让人失望的父亲形象。

“你可以放心，Roxy。”Harry说，“Eggsy对我来说像家人一样。我很在乎他。”

Roxy看起来又吓一跳。“家人一样？像……儿子一样？”

“正是如此。”

Roxy又奇怪地看了Harry一眼，像是在说他们好像在读同一本书，但并没有读同一页。Harry不太确定是谁的页数错了，他还是Roxy。

“好吧。”Roxy说，假装很高兴的样子，“那我先走了。”她转身离开，看起来还是在琢磨为什么Harry愿意做Eggsy的神仙教父。他觉得Roxy这么吃惊也不能怪她。他也不知道自己什么时候开始这么在意那孩子。

-

Michelle那边没事，Daisy也没事，除了她现在可以说整句话，也就意味着她可以挂着眼泪说：“Eggsy，我好想你啊！”

看起来跟天使一样，但也很可怕，因为现在Eggsy会因为长期出国的任务感到愧疚。

知道Eggsy心不在焉的理由如此可爱，让Harry松了口气，但他小心藏起来他的安心，而是用最干的语气说：“我确实希望你能够在24小时内往返阿姆斯特丹。”

“我会回来吃晚饭。”Eggsy来了个夸张的行礼，然后大摇大摆地走出房间，他好像就喜欢成心这样让Harry叹气。Eggsy完全有能力遵守礼仪。他只是没办法忍住任何让Harry血压升高的机会。

Harry得再念叨一下Eggsy，等他回来以后。他想忍住因为这个想法而来的微笑，没有成功。

-

Harry准备好的训话被抛到脑后，因为30小时Eggsy后被迫从阿姆斯特丹撤离，他浑身冷汗，医生的手稍微接近他，就会引出来一长串的咒骂。

“嘿，我说了我脑子没问题！我没有脑震荡或其他什么鬼玩意。查别的地方，操他妈的！”Eggsy侧躺着蜷成一团，他不要平躺，因为显然他的四肢一伸平就好像刀割那样疼。

医生加大了止疼药的剂量，并且扫描了他的大脑，然后是扫描他的全身，化验他的血。器官、肌肉、大脑活检。Harry好几天没有回家，Merlin如果不是太忙，可能会强迫他回家，但他忙于寻找Galahad的病因，为什么他会在上一分钟感受到无法忍受的剧痛，又在下一分钟什么也感觉不到。

化验和检查的第五天，他们仍在争论病因，Harry回到家待了三个小时。他躺在床上，无法入睡，焦虑渗入他的皮肤，然后他起身甩上门，回到总部。他拖了个单人沙发到医务室，就那样睡着，坐在离Eggsy床尽量近的地方。

Harry没去握住Eggsy颤抖的双手，因为他害怕让Eggsy更疼。

-

TBC

 

第六天，活检和化验的结果终于有了答案。

Harry的心沉下去。

“所以你是在告诉我，我的神经系统正在死亡。”Eggsy说，语气冷静得让人不安。他坐在病床边缘，双脚悬空，肩膀耷拉着。Harry坐在单人沙发上，转头面对着Merlin，而不是病床。

Merlin看起来像是因为接下来要说的话感到痛苦，“不是多发性硬化，也不是其他常见的已知神经退化类疾病。我们不知道如何治愈，或者是发病原因。我们认为哥本哈根的爆炸导致外伤，引发了潜藏的基因疾病。”

Eggsy不安地直起身。“你是说我妈妈和妹妹也可能得这种病？”

“我们可以给她们检查，但有可能是你父亲那边的基因。”Merlin提醒他，“或者是偶发情况。你的病并没有传染性，你可以和她们接触。”

“Eggsy从现在开始会怎么样？”Harry鼓起勇气问。

Merlin的表情充满歉意，Harry几乎不能呼吸。“嗯，如果他的神经系统按现在的速率衰退，他会持续感受到疼痛、麻木、颤抖……最终他会失去触觉和行动能力，从肢端开始，逐渐发展，直到最终他的大脑停止运作。”

_他正在死去_ 。Harry想到就浑身发冷。 _Eggsy_ _正在死去_ 。

“当然，我们正在竭尽所能阻止这样的发展，还有时间。一段时间内你会相对比较健康，所以我们也说不好……”

Eggsy打断他的声音只是微微颤抖：“多久？”

一瞬间的犹豫。“按现在的速率……”Merlin的声音很温柔，但到底是为了谁温柔，Harry也不知道。“最多十个月。”

Harry的手覆上Eggsy攥紧被子的手，紧紧握住。他应该担心会不会弄疼Eggsy，但去他的，Eggsy看起来不在意，Harry自己也没力气在意。他抓住，然后握紧。强迫自己不要尖叫出声。

-

一小时后，Roxy冲进医务室，礼节什么的都忘到脑后，伸出手臂使劲抱住Eggsy。他还是坐在床沿，左手被Harry握住。Harry感到Eggsy的手指先是使劲，而后又放松，那个细小的动作没有预警地让Harry崩溃。

他甚至没和其他人打招呼，站起来跑出医务室，把Roxy说着 _不，为什么，拜托_ 的声音抛在身后。把过去五十分钟坐在沙发里的 _这不可能，天啊不要是他，我以为我们还有更多时间_ 也统统抛在身后，Harry把自己锁在厕所隔间里。

有一阵子，他以为自己要把不多的午饭全吐出来，但最终他吐出的只有悲伤的声音，他以前从没在自己的嘴里听到过的声音。像是气息奄奄的野兽。

_要死的不是我_ ，Harry想。Eggsy在死去。这不该让他吃惊，因为Kingsman特工的寿命本来就不长，就Harry所知，Eggsy很可能下周被人打穿脑袋。他们的工作中，死亡无处不在。这也不是Harry第一次失去家人。

所有人都会死。

但是，Harry一直在欺骗他自己，假装Eggsy会是例外，因为Eggsy应该是例外。武器使用得心应手，对爱的人温柔体贴，忠贞不二。Eggsy调皮的微笑，还有他无忧无虑的笑声，都让Harry忘记了他也会死去。Eggsy成为骑士两年，Harry没有一次想过自己能比男孩活得更久。

多么天真。他一直在犯错误，想着 _不会是他_ 。看着Eggsy，年轻、生机勃勃，生命中充满美好的未知，尽在未来。

_不会是他_ 。

_还不到时候_ 。

多么愚蠢。

-

Harry确定自己能够控制好，不会在两名年轻的骑士面前失态之后，才回到医务室。Roxy几不可见地抽着鼻子，她肩膀紧贴着Eggsy，两人的手在中间紧紧握着。Eggsy的眼睛没有眼泪，也没有对焦，好像他也不确定这是不是场噩梦。两个人看起来如此年轻，肩并肩坐在床上，双脚没有着地。Harry想把自己再次锁进厕所。

但他没有，而是走向沙发，尽量优雅地坐下。起码要在他们面前坚强。

“Eggsy，”Harry没有在叫他的名字时候哽咽，他不能。如果他现在哽住，他不知道该如何再次呼吸。“我会安排让你的母亲和妹妹接受检查。你想让她们知道你的情况吗？”

Eggsy突然倒抽口气，双眼圆睁，里面充满紧张。“噢天啊，我该怎么告诉妈妈？我怎么告诉Daisy？”就好像他终于意识到这不是梦，没有出口，没有后援，没有撤退小队，也没有会爆炸的芯片在最后一秒救他。“操，我做不到，我没办法……”

Roxy环住Eggsy的肩膀，让他平静下来。“我们会帮你，Eggsy。我们都在这儿守着你。”

“我们会竭尽所能。”Harry承诺，他的心被揪紧。他没说 _我会做任何事。我不能看着你死去。我不会让你比我早死。_

他没说 _如果我可以代替你死去，我愿意_ 。

-

Michelle和Daisy第二天被带到总部接受检查。不用担心保密问题，因为Michelle已经知道Eggsy加入Kingsman，就在她质问为什么Roxy能先于世界其他人知道SIM卡的问题不久后。

Daisy被带到另外一个房间和Roxy玩，Harry亲自告知Michelle实情。传递坏消息的人永远是Harry。

他告诉她基因缺陷导致Eggsy的神经系统逐渐失效，他们需要检查这是不是遗传性的。他并没有因为Michelle得知这是绝症时候的绝望眼神退缩。他告诉她，他们在竭尽所能帮助Eggsy，但并没有保证。

他没告诉她，这都是他的错，是他把Eggsy带进Kingsman，是他签下了那孩子的死亡保证书，就像他父亲一样。

“所以你是在说我儿子要死了。”Michelle说，她的心在Harry眼前碎裂。

“我很抱歉。”他说。

他以为她会打他，或者吼他。自从再见到Harry，她一直维持着礼貌的疏远，而他很确定这个坏消息会打破他们之间的停战协议。

有一瞬间，他做好准备接受可能的攻击，Michelle摇晃着上前一步，但她没有。她蜷起身体，脑袋靠在Harry胸前，一声抽泣晃动了整个身体。她看起来如此瘦小，肩膀垂着，脊柱弯曲，所有防御都在绝望中粉碎。

Harry尽可能小心地抱住她，让她在这里崩溃，而不是在孩子面前。

-

在医务室见到Eggsy时，Michelle勇敢地展露出不稳的笑容。

Harry看着他们拥抱，Daisy非要挤到他们中间，她还不知道哥哥的命运，Michelle的话语还在Harry耳中回响。

_我已经做好准备因为你失去他_ ，她说。

_我没准备好因为我给他的东西失去他_ 。

Harry面对过很多东西，好的坏的，他几十年间一直生活在刀刃上，即使如此，他仍然敬佩Michelle的勇气。

他完全没准备好失去Eggsy。

-

Merlin和其他医护人员最终确定Michelle和Daisy应该没有Eggsy的问题。Eggsy的疼痛在一系列的止痛片帮助下，降到可以忍受的程度。Eggsy提出希望一切如常，让所有人都吃了一惊。

“我才不要在接下来十个月都躺在床上。”Eggsy一边戴袖扣一边生气地说，“我只要正常吃药，还可以工作几个月，对吧？我觉得没问题。给我任务。”

“这是个糟糕透顶的主意。”Harry想要说服他。他希望Merlin也在这里给他帮腔，因为Eggsy穿着西服戴眼镜的样子让Harry忘记了他身体有问题，他不能也假装一切太平，让Eggsy去罗马出任务，甚至多给他一天时间去参观梵蒂冈。Eggsy头发向后梳，穿着亮闪闪牛津鞋的样子看起来一点都不像该住院的人。他看起来像是属于激战交火。像是他还能活很久很久。

“该死的，Harry。我四小时前才和Roxy对打过。我准备好了。”

“你母亲……”

“知道我做危险的事，她说不会阻止我。”Eggsy上前一步靠近Harry，就这一步让Harry的心揪紧。“让我去，Harry。”

Harry恨自己的声音不够严厉。“我不能让你的身体状况妨碍完成任务。”

“你和我都知道我是你最好的特工。”Eggsy咬牙说，“我的健康状况起码在几个月内不是问题。别再他妈的拖着不松口，让我去做我的工作。”

“Eggsy……”Harry开口，但不知道该如何继续。

“我会小心。”Eggsy说，“我保证。”

多可爱的谎言。Harry想要相信。但Harry想要的东西多了。好像最近所有他想要的都和Eggsy有关。他想要Eggsy身体健康。想要他幸福，想要他平安。他想了想，觉得很讽刺，如果他真的想要Eggsy _平安_ ，他就不该靠近他。

为时已晚。

“好吧。”Harry最终说道，因为如果Eggsy这么想知道子弹是不是能够比身体更快杀死他，Harry能做的只有帮他搭好舞台。“有个在罗马的回收任务。”

-

罗马之后是曼谷，然后是上海，接着是悉尼、慕尼黑、都柏林、开罗。

就好像Eggsy不是随时带着血管中自由流动的定时炸弹，就好像他每天吃四次的药只是维他命，就好像他不是只有九个月的生命。Harry坐在办公室里，查看录像，满心希望Eggsy能 _留下_ 。

Eggsy过来问Harry午饭要不要一起吃意大利餐。Harry点了扁意面，吞下所有真正想说的话。

-

训练新人要好几个月，如果可能他们也不想有空缺。而Eggsy肯定会在一段时间内无法出任务。他们需要尽快开始选拔下一任Galahad，这样Eggsy一退任就会有人接任。

这是合理的选择，但Harry仍然恨自己必须召集骑士，告诉他们本周内提出候选人。

-

TBC

 

Eggsy确诊六周后，他差点被击中颈静脉的子弹杀死。

“你知道我没事，对吧？”Eggsy问，他靠坐在医务室的床上，脖子上缠着厚厚的绷带，右边还贴着块纱布，盖住子弹擦过的地方。

Eggsy回来的时候手指捂着脖子，血从指缝中滴下来，毁了他的西服，他回来后，Harry就没停下在医务室走来走去的脚步。Harry没法忘记通过Percival眼镜传回来的画面，Eggsy向后倒退几步，他的手捂住突然开始冒血的脖子。

“你不会一直这么幸运。”Harry说，脚步慢慢停下来。他觉得那么累。

“如果我幸运的话，能活到30岁。”Eggsy说，语气干得像沙漠里的阳光，“现在运气对我来说没啥用。”

Harry的脸做出他无法控制的表情，这是几十年来的头一遭。Eggsy放缓态度，他的声音里充满懊悔。“Harry，没事的，我挺好，真的。别做出那种表情，兄弟。过来。”

Harry好像完全无法控制自己的身体，像是他的脑高级功能突然罢工。没有大脑的命令，他的身体仍然走过去坐到Eggsy的床上。很怪的感觉，让他想起教堂里被该死的SIM卡控制的感觉，只不过那时指引他行动的是暴力和愤怒，而这次是Eggsy温柔的声音和温暖的双手。那双手握在Harry的手腕上，让他停留在此时此刻，拂去他一直无法摆脱的失落和空虚感。

Eggsy苦笑了下。“你知道，Rox告诉我，你把我当家人。我当时觉得好笑，但是……”他的手向下滑，手指和Harry的交缠在一起。“我应该知道你会不好受。我很抱歉。”

Harry看着Eggsy的双眼，急切、充满歉意、 _美丽_ ，然后他的大脑突然恢复功能，随之而来的是Harry一生中最糟糕的发现。

他爱他。

多年浸淫在骗术和诡计中的训练阻止了Harry在那时吐出真言，告诉Eggsy真相，他的心，放在银碟子上，双手奉上。他不能让Eggsy知道，Eggsy年轻俊美，一年内就会死去。Harry恨自己在这时发现，此时他该学会的明明是如何放手让男孩离开。

-

Eggsy的伤口愈合，然后马上要求继续出任务。太糟糕的主意，Roxy说服Eggsy又休息了三天，但Merlin不赞同的目光和Harry半心半意的说服也不能阻止他的决心。如果Harry再勇敢点，他应该禁止Eggsy出任务，然后一个人面对Eggsy的怒火。但他还在重建防御，那个可怕的发现让他无暇顾及其他，他没有足够的勇气长时间面对Eggsy，他会发疯，然后说出非常不妥的话。

他用其他事转移注意力，查看Tristan上一次任务的录像，给Gawain讲解新任务的情况，任务神奇地涉及 _鳄鱼_ 。还有成堆成堆的文书工作，Harry恨文书工作，但仍然在茶和曲奇的帮助下负责任地做好。Harry也许正在面临迷恋将死男孩的中年危机，但世界仍然到处是灾难，而Kingsman必须预防或解决这些问题。他最终无事可做——Harry本以为这不可能——只好调出Galahad的实时录像，看看那孩子怎么样。

Eggsy看起来很好。他刚在巴黎拆了一个炸弹。巴黎的美丽夜晚，身在其中的Eggsy和街景一样美丽。Harry的心不由自主地告诉自己，他其实不介意前往爱情之都和Eggsy在一起。

Eggsy已经完成任务，于是他关闭了和Merlin的通信，但没有关上眼镜。一位年轻的女士走近他，嘴边挂着暧昧的微笑，倾身靠进他的个人空间。透过录像，明显能看到Eggsy的眼睛向下，短暂地看了一下她的乳沟，然后他伸出手臂给她。而她笑着接受，赤裸的手臂绕上覆盖着西装的Eggsy身体。

Harry关上视频。他知道自己不该看下去，被妒火淹没。毕竟Eggsy想要在剩下的时间里尽量享受生命，没什么新鲜的。

但这没有阻止之后Harry有意不再给Eggsy安排任何糖罐任务。Eggsy想要和多少人睡都没问题，但Harry拒绝看任何一次。

-

Eggsy不出任务的时候还是和Harry一起吃午饭。那天他们在Harry的办公室里吃着韩餐外卖，讨论Galahad候选人的表现。Eggsy的候选人是个高高的、脚程很快的叙利亚后裔年轻人。Eggsy押最后不是他就是Roxy的候选人，后者是娃娃脸的用刀高手。

“我觉得Kay的候选人也很有希望。她到现在还没有输过一次对打，还很聪明。”Harry擦擦嘴，把空掉的饭盒放到一边。“事实上，她让我想起Valentine的助手。”

“对。可怕、身材好，跟响尾蛇一样快。我明白你的意思。”Eggsy说，他的注意力还集中在食物上。Harry没办法忽视他握住筷子的手正在几不可见地颤抖。Eggsy吃饭很快，同时使用筷子也比较熟练，但他的手指现在很慢，几乎算是笨拙，不停颤抖。Harry鼓足勇气开口。

“我想和你谈谈。”

Eggsy没有抬头。“嗯？”

“关于你昨天的射击成绩。”

这句话抓住了Eggsy的注意力。他仍然向下看着自己的筷子，戳着鸡蛋卷，但他的肩膀已经绷紧。“成绩怎么了？”

“我注意到你的准确性与三周前相比下降了8%。”Harry保持着聊天的语气。如果他现在的语气有哪怕一丁点的指责，都只会导致灾难性的后果。“我在想是不是有什么原因。”

Eggsy僵住。“什么，一个人就不能发挥失常？”

“在射击场发挥失常，意味着在实战也可能发挥失常，这你很清楚。”Eggsy咬住牙齿的样子不是什么好预兆。“我不愿意让你的生命在必须结束前终结。”

“你看，昨天只是偶然。我没有走下坡路或者什么的。别把我当定时炸弹。”

他的话和Harry的想法太接近，让Harry很不舒服，但他没让自己退缩。“Eggsy，如果我认为你已经不适合出任务，那我不能允许你继续。”

Eggsy倒抽一口气的声音预示着这次午饭已经彻底完蛋。然后是Eggsy放下筷子的声音，很可能预示着这一天也完蛋了。从Eggsy站起来然后紧紧抓住桌边的样子判断，这结果看起来已经越来越不可避免，他使劲到关节都发白。

“别跟我来这套，Arthur。”Eggsy恶狠狠地说，“别他妈告诉我我不够好。我不要生命中的最后八个月白白流逝。我不会躺下来 _等死_ 。”

Harry _恨_ Eggsy说出口的每一句话都在他的平静外表上烙下伤痕。Harry站起来，想要重获优势。“Eggsy，你可以与你母亲和妹妹在一起。你应该去做你一直想做的事。找机会做不会威胁你生命的事。你不可能永远比子弹跑得更快。为什么你非要这样对自己？”

“什么，好让你摆脱我？”Eggsy听起来 _很受伤_ ，简直可笑，他又不是那个必须看着此生挚爱想要在身体死亡前自毁的人。“这就是你想要的，Harry？把我推到门外，就因为我活不长了？”

“这不是我的意思，Eggsy……”

“……因为我发誓，我还不如现在就毙了自己……”

“……Eggsy，停下……”

“……因为我讨厌这样，我讨厌想着这可能是我最后一个任务，我讨厌我的手他妈的抖个不停，我讨厌你不再对我微笑，我讨厌一切。我要死了，我要死了，而你，你还是……你这个天杀的混蛋，我他妈的 _爱你_ 。”然后Eggsy脸色煞白，一只手捂住嘴。

最后的一句话饱含那么多痛苦，有一瞬间，Harry想他是不是承受不住发疯了。“你说什么？”

Eggsy用了一分钟才重新镇静下来。“我，呃，我很抱歉。靠。我不该说那些话。我很抱歉。”

“Eggsy，你刚才有没有说……”

“能不能假装刚才的都没发生。”Eggsy说。

Harry才不接受。“你刚才喊你爱我，现在又让我假装什么都没发生？”

“是的。”

“为什么？”Harry还在从这个月第二次重大发现中恢复，他的嘴自动说话不是他的错。

“因为，我本来不打算告诉你。我不想这么对你。我不想跟你说我爱你然后死掉。我没那么自私。”Eggsy难过的声音，还有他耷拉着脑袋痛苦的样子，让Harry一下子回到现实，他的世界在一个心跳间回复正常。“因为如果你没法回应我的感情，你肯定会很绅士，婉拒我或是什么的……”

“Eggsy，”Harry绕过桌子来到男孩—— _他的_ 男孩——面前，然后注视着他的双眼。

“是什么让你觉得我会‘婉拒’你？”

Eggsy睁大双眼，突然喘不上气的样子让他满意。“什么？”

“是什么让你觉得我会让你去往我无法跟随的地方？”Harry向前踏出无礼的一步，他脚下的地板没有裂开都是奇迹。“如果让我来决定，我不会让你离开我的视线范围。”

“Harry， _搞什么_ ？”Eggsy条件反射地退后一步，怒气已经消失得无影无踪，Harry紧跟他，一步又一步，直到Eggsy的后背撞到墙上，而Harry站在一臂之外。他不能让Eggsy逃开。Eggsy得知道，如果Harry有机会，如果Eggsy点头，那他会跟随Eggsy直到天涯海角。

“我已经为你疯狂，我的男孩。”他略微低头，平视着Eggsy，然后让视线带有暗示地看向Eggsy的嘴唇，再慢慢拉回到他的眼睛。“既然你已经让我疯狂，不能再接受其他人，不如你负起相应的责任。”

“你之前不是说我像你的儿子一样吗？”Eggsy喘息着说，他看起来充满希望，像是不敢相信正在发生什么。

“我不介意你叫我爸爸，如果你是在问这个。”

这句话让Eggsy吓到笑出来。“你个变态，我永远不会这么叫你。”

“很好。”Harry也不打算被Lee的阴影纠缠。“那现在我们是要傻站在这里一天，还是……”

“好。”Eggsy轻声说，Harry把他压在墙上，吸吮着他的下嘴唇，慢慢来，然后再咬下去。Eggsy呻吟，他着急的声音让Harry发抖，他利用这个机会侵入男孩的嘴，找到Eggsy的舌头，然后带动他一起探索。Harry用舌头操他的嘴时，Eggsy发出的声音太美味，让Harry好奇如果他舔男孩的洞直到他高潮，他是不是会发出同样美味的呻吟。

他们分开，气喘吁吁，迫不及待想要更多，但Harry强迫自己停下，看到Eggsy发出抱怨的声音、想要追上他嘴唇的样子，让满足感顺着Harry的脊椎向下。他看了一会Eggsy满是口水的嘴唇，想象那双嘴唇围绕在他阴茎上的样子，然后他想起来还有更紧要的事。

“我是认真的，亲爱的，那句你已经让我疯狂。如果你现在出某个任务，然后回不来……”Harry轻轻在Eggsy的鼻子上印下一个吻。男孩脸上的红晕像野火一样蔓延开来。“我害怕这样失去你。”

“老天啊，Harry。”Eggsy脑袋向后，砰一声靠在墙上。“你的时机真是糟糕。”

“我们没有太多时间。”

Eggsy的手臂绕上Harry的脖子。“如果你以为吻我，我就会改主意……”

Harry用力吻上Eggsy，带上所有他精神崩溃后隐藏在皮肤下的绝望。他用嘴紧紧贴住Eggsy的嘴，然后像是沙漠中渴望水的人一样吻他，像是与恋人久别重逢的人一样。像是他已经在用身体的全部想念Eggsy。

“好吧。”Eggsy直接在Harry的嘴里说，“好。”

-

最后他们达成协议：Eggsy不再出任务，但作为交换，他现在主要负责Galahad候选人的训练，Merlin在必要的时候协助他。

另外，Eggsy搬到Harry家，并且期待着经常被享用，就从今晚开始。

-

TBC

 

“老天。”Eggsy喘息着说，他一只手插入Harry已经被整乱的头发里，紧紧抓住，力道正好，带来一丝疼痛，迅速转变为快感。“拜托，我就快， _老天_ ……”

Harry含着阴茎轻哼，又引出Eggsy一声让人犯罪的呻吟，接着他用力吸。Eggsy叫出来，持续很久的声音特别下流，让Harry的勃起在裤子里跳动了一下。他的手臂贴在Eggsy的胯骨两侧，让男孩不能乱动，吞下每一滴苦涩的精液，轻轻吸吮，直到Eggsy因为过度的刺激开始呻吟。他退后一点，欣赏他的男孩，赤裸、餍足，躺在Harry海军蓝的床单上。

稍微恢复一点后，Eggsy支着手肘，满脸不满意。“你甚至没摘下领带。”

“我刚才很忙。”Harry说，也许带着点得意。他松开领带，让这烦人的物件从脖子上滑开。“而你五分钟前肯定没有任何抱怨。”

知道Eggsy脸红会一直红到胸口事件很美好的事。“我现在在抱怨。脱掉衣服。”

Harry按他说的做，因为他想对男孩做非常不合适的事，而他不希望在这个过程中扯坏衣服。他解开衬衫，动作缓慢精准，让Eggsy可以享受眼前的美景，他摘掉袖扣，脱下肩背带，动作刻意。他脱到只剩黑色内裤的时候，Eggsy已经再次硬起来。

“拜托说你现在要上我。”Eggsy邀约一样打开双腿，Harry的阴茎再次跳动，即使隔着内裤也能看出来。

“还不到时候。”Harry教育道，他推推Eggsy，让他转过身趴下。然后他抓住男孩的屁股，抬起来。Eggsy马上明白他的意思，膝盖跪好，脊柱弯曲，屁股撅起来，看起来美味十足。“我必须首先让你准备好。”

“不用那么绅士，Harry，我能承受住。”Eggsy扭扭屁股。“我不会坏掉。”

Harry在一片屁股上印下湿乎乎的吻，作为责备轻轻咬住。“本绅士完全有能力把你操进床垫，亲爱的。”听着Eggsy把笑声埋进枕头，他在自己的手指上涂上润滑剂。“但是，我首先要慢慢用手指打开你，直到你哭出来。意下如何？”

Eggsy的笑声戛然而止。“噢，操，当然，快来。”

Harry摸过Eggsy后庭的褶皱，用指尖一遍遍掠过，直到Eggsy绷紧的身体逐渐放松，男孩在这过程中一言未发。Harry的一根手指探入，没到第二指关节，没什么困难，他继续探索，浅浅地插入再抽出，弯曲手指，想找到是哪点让Eggsy呻吟。过了一会，他加上第二根手指，但还是维持着让人发疯的缓慢节奏。

然后他找到了Eggsy的前列腺，像是大坝溃堤。Eggsy突然满口脏话，汗流不止。他抓着Harry的床单，哀求着 _更多，更多，更多——_

而Harry加上第三根手指，因为他不知道Eggsy的哀求如此轻易就能打破他的自控，没想到Eggsy打开双腿、向后送上屁股、想要到喘不上气的样子会让他呼吸困难。Harry从没听过这么美妙的和声，他沾满润滑剂的手指每次插入他美丽男孩的声音，加上Eggsy听不清内容的恳求。就像是在给乐器调音：每次他顶到Eggsy的前列腺，会有一声表达纯粹快感的高音，而每次抽插之间的停顿则带来渴求更多的低沉呻吟。

Harry低头在Eggsy的后腰印下缠绵的吻，他的手指仍无情地在Eggsy体内演奏渐强音。他的嘴唇划过被汗水浸湿的肌肤，命令道：“来吧，让我看看你多美。”

Eggsy把脸埋在枕头里 _尖叫_ 。他的精液印上了Harry的床单，他的整个身体在Harry的手下颤抖。Harry退开一点，发现Eggsy在高潮时会蜷起脚趾，不知为何，这个发现犹如压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，一下子撕碎了他的自控。

他的手臂绕过Eggsy的大腿一拉，把男孩翻过来，特意小心不让男孩躺在弄湿的地方，然后弯腰脱下自己的内裤。

“你还没让我哭出来。”Eggsy哑着嗓子说，厚脸皮的小混球。接着他扬起眉毛，明显满意他所看到的景象。“没准你可以让我哭出来，如果你让我给你口出来。”

“很诱人。”Harry说，他来到Eggsy的两腿中间，勃起贴在肚子上。他亲吻Eggsy的膝盖内侧，用上一点牙齿，感觉Eggsy微微颤抖。“但要等到未来的某天。你这样舒服吗？”

“你进来我能更舒服。”Eggsy说，声音像小猫的呼噜声，他自己的阴茎还软着，但丝毫没有影响他的热情。

说真的，Harry的阴茎没那么可观。以他的身高体格来说只算平均值，但够粗。他没压抑自己，听到Eggsy直白表示想让他进入，还是会感到愉悦。“我希望这一次你做好准备真的哭出来。”

Eggsy微笑，赤裸的欲望和渴求。“让我哭。”

Harry摆好姿势，推进，感受Eggsy为他开放，紧致、火热、完美。他紧抓住破碎的自控，不至于立马把男孩对折，操到他失去意识，因为他想慢慢让Eggsy崩溃，慢到他们两个都从内部燃烧殆尽。他想被性爱吞噬，想让它摧毁自己，直到只剩下对男孩的爱，爱到末日。

他顶到最深处，阴囊紧贴着Eggsy的屁股。Eggsy的手试图抓住Harry的肩膀，把他拉近，喘息着说：“你在我身体里，老天啊，Harry，Harry——”

他们接吻，湿乎乎的吻，Harry咬住Eggsy的下嘴唇，用牙齿拉扯着。他退出来，无情的缓慢，Eggsy将柔韧性良好的双腿绕到Harry的腰上，鼓励他快点，用力抽插，撞进他， _操_ 他。

“耐心，Eggsy。”Harry用粗嘎的声音说，整个身体绷紧，不愿让步。

“上帝啊。”Eggsy呻吟，他的阴茎抖动了一下，已经再度勃起。“如果你觉得因为我病了，就不能让人好好操我，我肯定要揍你，把你翻过来，使劲骑你，直到你那话儿酸痛一个礼拜。”

“我知道你能承受。”Harry轻声安慰，沿着他的喉咙印下一串吻。“我只是想今天慢慢来。” _像是我们有的是时间_ ，他没说出口。

Eggsy的眼神变得温柔，好像他知道Harry在想什么，他抱住Harry的脖子，拉近他，让两人的身体紧贴在一起，Eggsy的勃起夹在两人的肚子之间。

“那你还等什么？”

-

他们一起摇动，交换亲吻，吞掉彼此的喘息，Harry挺腰一次次顶到Eggsy的前列腺，让Eggsy呜咽，泪水从圆睁的双眼流出，瞳孔放大到只剩一圈细细的绿色。Harry低声说着一些无意义的话语，贴着Eggsy的皮肤、嘴唇，还有头发，他说 _有我在，我亲爱的男孩，我会一直爱你，永不停止。_

Eggsy一直在哭着叫Harry的名字，像是世上只有Harry。最终Harry可怜他，握住Eggsy的阴茎上下套弄，看着Eggsy失控高潮。

等Eggsy高潮后停止颤抖，他本打算退出去，但Eggsy阻止了他。

“我想让你射在我里面。”Eggsy说，Harry无法拒绝。

他缓慢并甜蜜地亲吻Eggsy，撞向他的深处，一次，两次，缓慢但有力，他已经接近，最终他在Eggsy的怀抱里颤抖着高潮。让自己相信，起码现在，他们有的是时间。

-

Harry第二天早上醒来，第一眼看到的是Eggsy，在他枕套上流着口水呼呼大睡。这样的场景不应该如此可爱，但谁让Eggsy能推翻一切逻辑和理智。Harry看着阳光拂过Eggsy长长的睫毛，怀疑自己该如何活下去。

他本可以拯救自己。假如一周前他失去Eggsy，他会受永远无法愈合的伤，他的心碎成两半，可他能活下去，可以一直以缺失一部分的身体活到最后。

但是，现在。

现在他尝过Eggsy笑起来的味道。现在他知道Eggsy高潮时候会蜷起脚趾。他知道Eggsy也爱他。他知道所有这些，而知道会让他死去，终有一天早上，他会醒来，再也看不到Eggsy的睡颜，在朝日的照耀下皮肤金黄而平滑，那会成为最终刺向Harry心脏的匕首。

这时Eggsy抽了下鼻子，向Harry挤过来。Harry想，都是值得的。即使失去Eggsy让他活不下去，他也无法停止爱这个男孩，他做不到。

-

Merlin咳嗽了一下，没藏住他的笑容，Harry突然很想孩子气地跟他说，等我办完再说。

他没有。Eggsy朝Merlin愧疚地笑笑，迅速地滑下桌子，系上扣子。

Eggsy磨蹭着走向门口，特意绕开苏格兰人一大截。“嗨，Merlin，我就，呃，刚和Harry一起吃完饭。所以，嗯，我现在去看看候选人。”

他冲出会议室，留下Harry把衬衫塞回裤子里。Merlin转身面对Harry，眉毛上扬，嘴角因为笑容翘起来。

“吃饭，我明白了，吃得不错？”

Harry坐下，不太高兴。“我本来很期待在这张桌子上他，请务必告诉我，你打断我们，是有足够好的理由。”

“我有。但我首先想知道你们在一起多久了？”

“老天，为什么？”

Merlin没有回答，这本身就是一种回答。

Harry捏下自己的鼻梁。“哦，看在老天的份上……好吧，两周。现在告诉我谁赢了赌局。”

“所以是 _因为_ 你，他才没为了不再出外勤的事发脾气。”Merlin说，有点分心，因为他在查看谁是赢家。“是Roxy赢了。”Merlin得意地笑笑，“她本来以为输定了，你那么友善地告诉她你对那孩子是 _亲情_ 。”

“噢，闭嘴。”

Merlin收起笑容。他走到Harry对面的椅子坐下，向前探身，一脸关切。“你会没事吗？他的情况……你和他谈过吗？”

“没怎么细说。我们说好如果他情况恶化到无法自己做决定的话，我会替他做。”Harry咽了下口水，因为在黑暗中点头答应Eggsy很简单，但在白天里明确地说出来就难多了。“我不会让他受苦。我没法看他那样。”

“这么决定，你没事吗？”Merlin问，他声音温柔到快让人忍受。

Harry吐出空洞的笑声。“不可能没事。但说实话，我宁愿是我，不是别人。我想我无法忍受别人来做。”

-

他想着Eggsy亲吻Harry的手指的样子，扣过扳机、用刀划开过喉咙、杀过那么多人，也许有一天也会杀死Eggsy的手指。他想着Eggsy如何用嘴唇虔诚地吻过每一个指关节，像是Harry的手是他的救赎。

_如果是你的话，没问题。_ Eggsy对着Harry的手掌喃喃低语。 _只有你能终结我。_

只有同是杀手的人才能懂，只有同样生活在刀刃上的人能真正懂，Harry尽管悲痛，那时还是非常高兴Eggsy这么说。毕竟，只有这样他才能一直拥有Eggsy，不论是用爱情还是死亡。

-

TBC

 

Eggsy每周有四天晚上与Michelle和Daisy一起吃晚饭，他满心想让她们记得他爱她们，最为珍视她们。他每次回来都有些忧郁，把脸埋进Harry的肩窝，缓慢呼吸，直到他不那么悲伤，而是变得更加性奋。

Eggsy搬进Harry家之后的第三周某天晚上，他用不顾一切的饥渴和主动的态度骑在Harry身上，充满让人热血沸腾的欲望。Harry的后背靠在木制床头上，欣赏着Eggsy大腿肌肉运动的样子，Eggsy突然咬着牙说：“明天陪我一起去跟妈妈和Daisy吃晚饭吧。”

Harry腰部的动作顿了一下。“你现在想要谈你的家人？”

“闭嘴答应我。”Eggsy低吼，动作慢慢停下。这太不公平，他喉咙深处发出的吼声让Harry的理智不太好。

“好吧，我答应你。”Harry说，接着他因为Eggsy抬起屁股再坐下去发出呻吟，Eggsy的动作越来越快，直到Harry忍不住呜咽，激烈的高潮让他的视线都模糊了。Eggsy，危险的Eggsy，笑出声，然后把自己的精液洒满Harry的肚子和胸口。

当Harry的意识不再因为马上接近的高潮而模糊不清，他咕哝道：“你刚才利用性爱让我答应你事情。”

“我从最懂的人那里学到的。”Eggsy甜甜地说，一只手指摸过Harry肌肤上的精液，然后放到嘴里含住。Harry强迫自己想起来，不，他真的不能一天晚上高潮两次。

-

晚饭比Harry想象的热闹多了。Daisy嘴里塞满食物还不忘讲话，Eggsy和Michelle轮流给她擦嘴，笑她不遵守餐桌礼仪。JB走来走去，舌头吐在外面，想着没准能要到片火腿。即使一直兴高采烈地讲着话，Eggsy的脚还是时不时擦过Harry的小腿，嘴边带着调皮的笑容。

“Harry，别再喂JB。”Eggsy抱怨，“马上他就圆得要滚来滚去，完全走不动道。”

“说真的，Eggsy，我完全不知道你在说什么。”Harry撒谎道。

Eggsy主动要洗碗，不许Harry帮忙，所以Harry只能坐在沙发上，和Daisy展开一段严肃的对话。

“但Eggsy说猫猫和狗狗没法做朋友，”Daisy说，认真地苦恼，“所以我们没法养猫猫。”

“万分不幸。”Harry伸手摸了摸JB耳朵中间，“但是，我想如果你很有礼貌地求他，你哥哥会让你养一只猫猫。”

“别让她有期望。”Michelle警告说，她从厨房走出来，伸手递给Harry一杯茶。他欣然接受，苦笑一下。Michelle也坐到沙发上，把Daisy抱到怀里，亲吻她的发心。“有这小家伙就够了。”

“能让房子显得不那么空。”Harry提议。

Michelle看着他，若有所思。“你倒是看起来需要个伴儿。”

“我现在身边的人就够了，我想。”

Daisy扭着跳下Michelle的膝头，到地板上和JB一起玩，她的笑声是唯一填满寂静的声音，取代那些说不出口的话。

“你爱他。”Michelle说，陈述句。

Harry说：“胜过世间万物。”听起来像是投降。

“他经常谈起你。”Michelle抿了口自己手中的茶，“你在他心中独一无二。他跟我说过命都可以交给你。”

这句话背后的含义让Harry的心乱了几拍。他不该惊讶，但如果说有什么比Michelle知道他和Eggsy上床更不舒服的，应该就是Michelle知道Harry会终结她儿子的生命。

“我也可以把命交给他。”Harry说。

Michelle叹气，“我猜到了。”她停顿了一下，挣扎着说出接下来的话，“你随时可以来和我们吃晚饭。即使Eggsy不在也一样。”

“我不能……”Harry张嘴说，但他意识到假装没什么意义，你爱的男孩马上就要不在，他离开后，你的房子会太空太大；他将孤单一人。“实际上，我很愿意。谢谢你。”

“有人陪着，会好受点。”Michelle曾经是个寡妇，Harry想起来。其实一直都是。她知道那是什么感受。

噢。

-

“你想结婚吗？”Harry问，他们一起躺在被窝里，床头灯还开着，Harry想看到Eggsy的脸。就和他预想的一样，Eggsy惊讶得合不上嘴。

“什么，你和我？结婚？你认真的？”

“我不拿这种事开玩笑，Eggsy。”

Eggsy咬着下嘴唇。“但是，也没什么意义吧。和现在没变化，只是多了戒指和文件。”

“只是个想法。”Harry说，身体向前在Eggsy的手臂上印下一个吻。Eggsy裸睡，他裸露的肩膀总是让Harry走神。

“不想让你最后为一个死人戴戒指。”Eggsy低声说，Harry让他安静，把他压进床垫，亲吻他直到两个人都忘记在说什么。

-

只是，Eggsy没有忘记。

“我想，就叫Vivian吧。”Eggsy说，他在餐桌上放下一个小小的、动来动去的绒球，“你懂的，《风月俏佳人》。”

Harry看着小小一只的姜黄色猫咪，叹气。“你是不是告诉Daisy随时都可以过来看猫？”

“还没呢。”Eggsy在猫咪走到桌边之前再次把它抱起来，这次放到地面上，站直身，脸上带着微微的笑意。“就是不想让你一个人。”

“你和你母亲聊过了。”Harry说，眼睛盯着在探索屋子的猫咪。他希望Eggsy不要这么 _良好_ 地接受整件事。

“对。她告诉我我是个傻瓜。”

听到这句Harry抬头。

“对，我是个傻瓜。”Eggsy侵入到Harry的私人空间，双手抚平Harry胸口的衬衫。Eggsy身上带着檀木、蜂蜜和火药的味道。“我是个傻瓜，我会离开，但我想要让你拥有全部的我，只要是我能给的。”

Harry抓住Eggsy的手腕。他能透过衬衫感受到Eggsy的温暖，他的热度烙印在Harry的掌心里。Harry喜欢感受这样的热度。“Eggsy。”

“你上周说的，你还愿意吗？”Eggsy问，“你还愿意和我结婚吗？”

Eggsy怎么可以不知道Harry会接受Eggsy给他的一切？Eggsy即使含着砒霜，Harry仍然会亲吻他，直到流尽所有的血。

“我愿意。”Harry说。

-

他们没有时间，反正两个人都觉得公开的仪式并没有那么重要，所以他们以尽量低调的方式办完。两个人都穿着自己最好的西服——Eggsy的是深灰色三件套，Harry的是深褐红色的晚礼服，带点微微的金色，和Eggsy的红领带配套——他们请Merlin主持婚礼。Merlin象征性地叨唠了几句才答应。

Daisy负责送上戒指，Michelle和Roxy两个人从旁边照了很多照片。没有其他亲友在场，但所有骑士在过去三天都送来了并不大却昂贵的结婚礼物，弥补没有到场的遗憾。

完美的婚礼，即使Daisy有两次差点失手掉了戒指，Michelle在仪式进行到一般的时候开始哭起来；Roxy照相水平太差，最后所有的照片都一片模糊、对焦不准；Merlin在主持婚礼的时候一路吐槽。但Eggsy笑得像是从没有这么开心过，他用颤抖的手指为Harry戴上戒指，现在他的手一直都在抖。没有 _直到死亡将我们分开_ 的誓言，因为真的，死亡也不能阻止Harry继续爱Eggsy。

“我现在宣布你们这对傻瓜结为夫夫。”Merlin说，Eggsy高兴地抓住Harry的西服翻领把他拉近，使劲地亲了上去，像是屋子里只有他们两个人。

Harry成功避免在他的新岳母——他们两个都同意他永远不要叫出口——面前失态，两只手放在原处，一直等到他和Eggsy跌跌撞撞回到家里，Eggsy用Harry的身体关上门，把他抵在门板上，吻到他喘不上气。

然后Eggsy突然毫无预警地跪到地上，脸贴在Harry的裆部蹭了一下，接着用破纪录的速度解开他裤子的拉链，掏出他的勃起。

“你是我这辈子见过最漂亮的人。”Harry努力地说出这句话，然后Eggsy向他笑笑，一下子把Harry的勃起吞到最深。

Harry手在门上摸索着可以抓住的东西，倒抽一口气，他意识到Eggsy拉着他的屁股，手指陷入到Harry的肉里。他不可思议地笑出来，直接顶到Eggsy火热的口腔里。得到的回应是鼓励性的呻吟。

“很着急，是吧？”Harry说，摸着Eggsy的头发，顶入的速度更快。Eggsy的嘴很有天分，他喜欢通过给Harry口交展现，躲在Harry的书桌下面为他口交，只用舌头和力度恰当的抽吸让他高潮。老实让Harry操他的嘴并不需要技巧，但总能让Harry更快达到高潮。

Eggsy穿着西服跪在面前，还是 _结婚_ 礼服，此时此刻，急迫地含着Harry的阴茎呻吟，这一切让Harry比平时更快高潮。Harry只来得及按了下Eggsy的脖子后面，接着马上射到他的喉咙里，而Harry因为高潮的解放感弯下身体。

“我们甚至没到卧室。”Harry指出，他挣扎着想要站直，胸口剧烈起伏。

“抱歉。”Eggsy听起来没什么歉意，他呼吸快速，勃起在西裤里支着帐篷，他帮Harry把内裤穿好。“一整天都想做这个来着。”

Harry轻哼，握住Eggsy的下巴，拇指划过Eggsy的下嘴唇。他特别迷恋Eggsy的下嘴唇。Eggsy微微转头，咬住他的拇指，用牙齿磨蹭着他的指肚。Harry忍不住抖了一下。

“你可以补偿我。”Harry把Eggsy的下巴转过来，直视他的双眼。“我想让你操我，操到我走不了路。”

Eggsy吼出来，Harry的拇指从他的嘴上滑开，因为他突然踮起脚尖饥渴地吻住Harry，有一瞬间，Harry几乎确定他的膝盖会软掉。

“卧室，现在。”Eggsy在下流的吻之间哼着说，他的勃起在Harry的大腿上磨蹭着，他终于退后，拉着Harry穿过走廊爬上楼梯，每走几节就停下把Harry推到某个平面上，像捕食者一样直接掠夺走Harry的嘴。Harry让他主导，想要他主导，渴望被这个男孩吞没的感觉， _他的_ 男孩，他的 _丈夫_ 。想到这让他在Eggsy的嘴里呻吟出来。

然后他们来到卧室，Eggsy推着Harry倒退着来到床边，推倒他，Harry的背部撞上床垫。他爬到Harry身上，向下看着他，Harry知道自己现在肯定是一副被侵犯的样子。

“我甚至没有脱掉西服外套。”Harry说，倒不是说他到这步还会在意这个。

“我喜欢你穿着这西服的样子。”Eggsy说，他的手摸过Harry还穿着衣服的胸口，像是在宣布所有权，像是每一寸Harry都属于Eggsy，从他的嘴、肌肤和屁股，到他的心脏血液和骨头，他手指上的金色戒指是标志。“我喜欢你穿着这身西服。我能吃掉穿着这身西服的你。”绿色眼睛里的饥渴让Harry想把自己献上，作为饭食，作为祭品，心甘情愿，准备良好。“你介意我毁了它吗？”

Harry打开双腿。“你没有我才失望。”

-

TBC

 

按他说的，Eggsy扯开Harry的衬衫，把他的裤子搞成一团乱，才在用四肢支撑着身体的Harry身体上高潮一次。然后他又高潮一次，这次Harry侧躺着，一只腿架在Eggsy的肩膀上，每一次抽插都比之前一次更深。

Eggsy在第一轮第二轮之间已经脱掉衣服，他最终可怜Harry，第二轮后帮他脱掉了剩下的衣服。然后大概只过了四分钟，Eggsy又硬了，因为Harry将Eggsy的手指含在嘴里，舌头在他的婚戒周围绕圈，模仿着平时他给Eggsy口交时候最喜欢的小技巧，每次都能让Eggsy咒骂出声。

Harry仰面躺着，Eggsy快要把Harry对折，Harry知道过一会自己的腰会很难受，但现在他只想让Eggsy更加使劲地进入自己，因为去他的后果，只要Eggsy脸带着耀眼狂野的微笑使劲操他，嘴里说着 _我的，我的，你是我的_ ，腰再疼也值了。

Harry感受到Eggsy第三次高潮的时候用牙齿使劲咬住他的喉咙，他感受到肌肤上被烙下所属权，阴茎兴奋地抽动了一下，Eggsy的精液从他的洞口流出。他想要Eggsy永久地印在自己的身体上，证明Harry会永远属于Eggsy，即使Eggsy不在了也一样。Eggsy已经成为他体内刻骨的伤。

“我爱你。”Eggsy说，眼神温柔，他抬起Harry的腿，拿湿布帮他清理股间的痕迹，动作轻柔。他亲吻Harry的脚踝内侧，说：“我的夫。”语气虔诚。

Harry拉下Eggsy交换了快速的吻。“我也爱你，老公。现在去把Vivian放进来。”

Eggsy的笑声。他们两人毁掉的西装躺在地上。小Vivian从Eggsy的手爬下来，躺在Harry的脑袋边上，满意地打着呼噜。暖乎乎的Eggsy爬上床，亲吻Harry的脸颊。Harry仔细收好每个瞬间，记住所有细节，紧紧抓住，这样才能不被马上来袭的巨浪淹没。

-

Harry后来在邮箱里发现带着照片附件的邮件，Roxy发来的。照片有点模糊，角度也很奇怪，但每张照片上的Harry都笑得比他自己见过的任何时候更开心，他的视线一直在Eggsy身上。

他把所有照片都印出来，给其中一张装框放在办公室里，照片上的他和Eggsy正在热情地拥吻。

-

他们没去度蜜月，因为Kingsman还需要Arthur驻守，另外遴选新Galahad的过程也才进行到一半。Eggsy的时间用来陪伴家人、还有他加入Kingsman之前的朋友、Roxy、Merlin，还有更重要的，Harry。Harry看着日历，正好半年，如果他足够幸运，还有半年。

甚至有可能不到半年。

Eggsy从靶场回来，手不断地颤抖，他的优雅和灵活逐渐消失，手指无法再稳稳地扣住扳机，甚至没法在表格上好好签名。

Eggsy永远不可能再开枪。

他跟着Eggsy一起蹲下，他的男孩，他可爱的男孩，双手颤抖，满脸是泪，沿着墙滑坐到地上，瘫倒不起。他抱住他，他的夫，他的一生挚爱，任由他哭泣。

-

“你有没有什么想做的？”Harry问， _在为时已晚之前_ 。

他们正从萨维尔街往家走，Eggsy的左手躺在Harry的右手里。Eggsy戴着Harry去年圣诞节买给他的手套，Harry想起来该开始挑选今年给Eggsy的圣诞礼物。现在已经是11月中旬，考虑到定制品的制作时间，他最好早点决定。

“像是个清单，这辈子要做的事？”Eggsy轻哼，“不知道。一般人要挂掉前想干什么？”

有一小部分的Harry忍不住畏缩，但他不会表现出来。每次Eggsy用随便的口气提到死亡时候都是这样。

“大概是，蹦极，或者看场脱衣舞，去中国长城。我不知道。”

Eggsy叹息：“这些我都干过了。还不止这些。Kingsman真是独一无二，让你能做一大堆疯狂的事。”

“不用非得是极端的事。要不，有什么想看的电影吗？”

“我还没看过最新的伯恩电影。”Eggsy说，“说真的，叫伯恩电影有点傻，Matt Damon都不演主角了。我还一直想试试《蒂凡尼的早餐》。”

Harry转向DVD租赁店。“那就来次电影之夜。”

“还有，我想让你在餐桌上操我。”Eggsy一本正经地说。

“……我们可以把这条加进去。”

-

Eggsy的清单主要是动作片，中间夹杂着经典爱情片和一串新的做爱姿势，最终都是靠Harry的持久力和Eggsy的柔韧性做到的。

他们形成了某种习惯。在沙发上靠着彼此，看今天Eggsy选好的电影，任由Vivian在他们身上爬来爬去。如果第一个看完了还想看第二个，Harry就拿出来很糟糕的间谍片，他们一边看一边吐槽。

有时候，电影还没看完，Eggsy就爬上Harry的腿，小心着不要压扁Vivian。Eggsy下定决心要在家里所有平面都做过，Harry非常愿意满足他的男孩，一起尝试越来越狂野的性爱。有一次，他们弄坏了Harry的一把椅子，两个人笑着入睡。

如果说Harry有时会躺在黑暗中想，这应该就是风暴前的平静，两个人谁都不会说出来。

-

他们在家过圣诞，请Daisy和Michelle一起过节。JB和Vivian在起居室里好奇地互相闻着。午饭他们吃的是Michelle带来的炖牛肉和土豆泥，还有让人垂涎的巧克力蛋糕，最终Eggsy吃得太饱，瘫在沙发上动弹不得。

Harry洗完碗，Roxy和Merlin按响门铃。Roxy的贵妇犬Meredith加入了地板上互相闻来闻去的宠物大军。Michelle和客人问好，让他们坐好，倒好茶。Harry试着争取回主人的身份，但Michelle挥挥手，让他去陪Eggsy。Eggsy还饱得动不了，横躺在沙发上。

Harry假装自己没被比他年轻的女人吓住——他还是坚决不管她叫岳母——抬起Eggsy的脑袋，放到自己的腿上。

“我觉得我再也吃不下任何东西了。”Eggsy抱怨说。

“瞎说。你的新陈代谢在你的同龄人中都算好的。一会你就会没事。”Harry的手穿过Eggsy的头发。男孩该剪头发了。

Eggsy挑起一边眉毛，调皮地问：“我们是在说新陈代谢还是回复时间？”

“我能听见你们。”Roxy压低声音对他们说，Merlin在她旁边大笑出声。

下午他们一起谈论很日常的事，像是Eggsy和Harry最近看了什么电影，或者在卡姆丹市场新开的墨西哥餐厅是不是和传言的一样好。Harry很自豪地发现，Vivian好像驯服了两只犬类同伴，Meredith和JB都乖乖躺在地上，任由她在他们身上爬来爬去。

晚餐是烤鸭和炒蔬菜，Eggsy最后还是吃得很多，大家都搭配红酒，给Daisy和Eggsy的是气泡苹果酒。Eggsy有点不开心，因为他现在服用止痛药，不能喝酒，但他还是微笑着和Daisy碰杯，说：“来吧，大姑娘，给我祝个酒。就这样。”

Merlin烤了一个很成功的樱桃派，Eggsy看到以后发出不太合适的声音，Roxy在桌子下面踢了他一脚。Harry吃了两块，然后站起来收拾桌子，把碟子拿到水池。Roxy跟他一起。

“你不是必须帮忙。”Harry说，尽管他知道这样说没什么用。

Roxy耸耸肩，拿起一块洗碗布。“我想帮忙。”

Harry发现，还挺好的。身边有个人知道他白天根本不敢想的事。并肩站在水池前的人知道，Eggsy有时会拿不住盘子，失手打碎，他过去优秀的反应能力离他而去。能有人和Harry一样清楚地知道，时间正在毫不留情地流逝。

他们回到起居室的时候，发现大家在交换礼物。Daisy第一个打开礼物，惊喜地尖叫。所有人围坐成一圈，笑着交谈，Harry意识到这就是他现在的家庭。

Eggsy看起来很喜欢Harry选的深绿色领带，正好配他的眼睛，他给Harry准备的是金色袖扣，上面刻着Harry名字的缩写。Eggsy给Harry戴上，Merlin给他们照相，Harry注意到Merlin的照相技术比Roxy好多了。他当然不会说出来。Eggsy张嘴就说，他的诚实换来Lancelot的一记重拳。

之后，所有客人都离开，Vivian又成了房子里唯一的宠物以后，Harry说：“其实我还有另外一个礼物给你。”

Eggsy坐起来：“是吗？”

他把男孩拉近，轻咬着他的耳朵：“我记得你曾经说过，想把我捆起来。”

Eggsy喉咙深处发出感激的声音：“那让我们试试看你买的新领带，可好？”

-

新年来临，Eggsy在被子里完全贴住Harry后背的曲线，在Harry的脖子上印下不紧不慢、湿乎乎的吻。他的手指顺着Harry的锁骨来到他的胸口，划过肚子，来到胯间。

“今天别出门了。”Eggsy轻声说，火热的吐息拂过Harry的脖颈。

_马上要离开的人又不是我_ ，Harry想。他马上压下这个想法，把Eggsy的手拉到唇边亲吻，用舌头在Eggsy的手掌上画出生命线。

他留在床上。

-

Harry回到家，屋里一片黑暗，Vivian在走廊里蹭着他的脚踝。Eggsy还在总部，组织一场夜间演习。明天早上才回来。

没有Eggsy的手抚过Harry的腰，没有他的笑声填满橡木和樱桃木之间的空间，家里是如此安静。这并不是第一次Eggsy和Harry晚上不在一起，Kingsman并不是只靠白天在办公室就能办完一天工作的职业。回到空无一人的家中是他的常态，起码在四个月以前是。

但是。

“你今天表现好吗？”Harry低声问，双手抱起Vivian。她长大了点，但冒险精神一直没变，总是急切地想爬上Harry的西服。“看来今晚你可以独享我了。”

她打着呼噜，柔软的头部蜷在Harry的下巴下面，他抱住猫咪，留在原地深呼吸。

-

他喝掉两杯茶，最终屈服，起身倒了一杯威士忌。接着一杯变成两杯，三杯。然后他考虑要不要开一瓶伏特加，Vivian在他大腿上喵了一声。听起来太像是责备，他充满罪恶感地收起酒，坐回到沙发上，无意识地摸着Vivian。

最终，他心情实在太糟糕，于是他开始看《窈窕淑女》，他是个受虐狂，听着Eliza Doolittle念雨落在西班牙。

Vivian在Harry的腿上睡着，Harry还是没有上楼的动力，因为卧室会是空的，不会有人在他上床以后跟上来，没有Eggsy给他晚安吻，责备他脚太凉。

这就是几个月后的感觉。这会变成Harry的夜晚，每一晚，多可怕。

他接下来打开《风月俏佳人》。

-

TBC

 

“Harry，你为什么睡在沙发上？”Eggsy听起来有些迷惑，然后是不可思议。“你还穿着昨天的衣服？”

Harry的脖子有部分是僵硬的，因为他没睡在正常的枕头上。他坐起来，转了转脖子，看手表，手表当然也还在他手上。“你回来早了。”

“已经八点半，你平时都几点，七点，就起床了。”Eggsy的西服外套挂在手臂上，领带松开，眼镜放在口袋里。就算如此，他看起来还是比Harry齐整得多，Harry的衬衫都是褶皱，领带也不再平整。“你看起来一团糟。老天爷，你为什么不去床上睡？”

“我在沙发上睡着了。”Harry撒谎。

Eggsy说：“我希望以后你不会每次都这样，没我把你搞到床上，你就随便凑合。”就是这句话，这句话让Harry再也受不了。

“你不会一直都在。”Harry厉声说。Eggsy定住，脸上的笑容被疑惑取代，Harry站起来，声音提高。“你会死。你会离开我，而我只能留在这里，独自一人，睡在这该死的沙发上，因为我无法面对空床。”

Eggsy脸上受伤的表情应该阻止他，但Harry无法再假装下去。他没法吞下那些从他黑暗的内心冒出来的话语。“你可能觉得无所谓，但我不是，Eggsy。原谅我如此软弱，我的男孩，但我不能忍受失去你，想都不敢想。我不可能在这之后安然无恙。”

他正在失去一贯的平静。他必须停下。Eggsy不该承受这些。Eggsy不把他的情况当回事，是他面对整件事的方式，Harry知道，知道男孩正在努力接受一切，但老天保佑，Harry是如此 _愤怒_ 。Harry不想要Eggsy接受。他希望Eggsy尖叫挣扎，与命运斗争。他想要他的男孩恨命运，恨他正在失去健康，恨Kingsman。恨Harry。

“这对我来说也不是什么有意思的经历。”Eggsy生气地说，他眯起眼睛，嘴拉成要吼叫的样子，“你以为我很好？我甚至他妈的不能开枪或洗碗。如果我不吃药，就疼到连东西都看不清。我他妈的就是个 _废人_ 。”

“你怎么敢比我先死。”Harry扔给Eggsy的话让Eggsy的表情从惊讶到震惊到愤怒。

“别把这个怪到我身上，Harry Hart，你知道吗，他妈的就该这样。现在你知道我那时是什么感觉了吧，哼？你中枪，我以为你死了，我讨厌那时的每一分钟。操你的。”

“那根本不是我的错。”Harry低吼。

Eggsy哼着说：“对，所以你觉得我现在要死了是我的错咯？”

“是 _我_ 的错！”

替代他们喊叫的安静似乎更大声。Eggsy的外套掉到地上，他盯着Harry，震惊得合不上嘴。“什么？”

Harry什么也感觉不到，像是他的内脏一瞬间都消失了。“是我的错。”

“什么……怎么可能是你的错？”

而这个，这是他从一开始就知道并为之不安的真相：“如果我没让你加入Kingsman，这一切都不会发生。”

Eggsy的嘴一下子合上。他张开嘴，又合上，接着再张开：“你开玩笑吧。”

“如果你没加入Kingsman，”Harry继续说，“如果我没让你去丹麦的任务，你不会被卷入爆炸。你的病也许一直不会被触发。你可以一直健康。”

“好吧，哇哦，等一下。”Eggsy的语气平静了一些，有点小心翼翼。“所以你是在说，都是你的错，我被炸飞，导致我生病，还是个他妈的谁也无法预测的病？”

“我应该预想到的。”Harry只来得及说这一句，Eggsy压过他。

“噢，去他妈的才不是，你不会一直都——噢我想什么呢，你他妈的当然是一直都这么想的。当然，哇哦。这么长时间你一直在责备自己？”Eggsy双手抹脸。他看起来很累。“Harry，听着，我可以说不。我当时可以说，不，谢谢，我不想被枪击，我也可以不拯救世界。都是我自己的选择。而且可能即使我没这么做，我还是会生病。有可能Dean打我打得狠了，引发我的问题。Harry，这些都不是你的错。”

Harry还想抓住一丝怒火，但所有愤怒都已经耗尽。他只能抓住疲劳，还有无数 _如果_ 。“你不该比我早死。”

“对，呃，我也没想到会这样。”

“我应该死去。在肯德基州。”

“别这么说。”Eggsy的声音很小，带着陈旧的伤，仍然让他疼痛的伤。“你竟敢这么说。”

温暖的手指摸上Harry的脸，他的视线模糊，Eggsy的手让他破裂，他的声音因为绝望嘶哑。“我很抱歉，Eggsy，我非常非常抱歉。”

Eggsy让他不再说话，带着他坐到地上，两个人的腿交缠在一起。他的额头贴上Harry的，他的双手坚强平稳，捧着Harry的下巴，即使那双手无法摆脱微微的颤抖。“我也很抱歉，Harry。对不起我说了那些话。对不起我冲你大喊大叫。我很抱歉我要把你留在这里。”他在Harry太阳穴印下一个吻，印在星星形状的伤疤上。“对不起让你这么难过。”

Eggsy退开，Harry看到他也哭了。

“但我不抱歉爱上你。”Eggsy说，声音拉高。“我不抱歉在我以为你死了以后还能再找回你。我不抱歉成为Kingsman，我肯定不抱歉遇到你。Harry。 _Harry_ 。”

Eggsy的嗓音里有那么多渴望，他叫Harry名字的声音，像是即使身在彼此的怀抱里，他仍然在迫切地思念着Harry。像是Harry渴求Eggsy一样，即使男孩就在他体内，在他屁股里，在他嘴里，在他的血肉和骨头里。“遇到你是我一生最美的邂逅。”

Eggsy的双臂绕过Harry的身体，把他拉近，Harry的头靠在Eggsy的肩窝里，Eggsy抱住他，给他停靠的港湾。

“和你在一起的三个月，拿什么我都不换。”他对着Harry的头发说，“不管我们还有多少时间，起码比没有强。我很高兴我们能有这么多时间。”他弱弱地笑，声音因为哭泣而粗哑。“我爱你。我是如此爱你。”

Harry脸埋在Eggsy胸口哭泣，这过程中Eggsy不停地喃喃低语， _我爱你，我爱你，爱你胜过一切_ 。

-

“这是我们作为已婚夫夫的第一次吵架耶。”Eggsy过了一会说。

Harry叹气。“我想这不算是最糟糕的那种。”他脱掉衬衫，然后想起来。“我还有工作。”

“操他的工作。”Eggsy说，接着又加上：“或者操我。我比工作好。”

Harry大笑出声，他完全没想到自己还能笑出来。笑声振动他，重新校准他的世界。让他更容易呼吸。他想也许，只是也许，他能够活下去。

“你肯定比工作好。”Harry附议，把自己的微笑贴到Eggsy的微笑上。

-

Merlin递给他一个新的文件夹。“Galahad的候选人现在只剩3个。下一个任务需要Kay、Lancelot和Galahad在场。安排在三天后。”

“没问题。”Harry说。

短暂的停顿，很可能是Merlin在考虑要不要说点什么。接着，“我注意到，你最近不像是马上要从窗户跳出去。你比之前更能接受Eggsy的情况了？”

Harry微笑。现在疼得比以前轻一点。“我还是非常伤心。但我们在一起面对。这次是以正确的方式。”

“很好。”Merlin转身准备离开，但他停下。“如果你需要有人陪你，我可以把工作放权给手下。”

Harry的微笑加深：“谢谢你。”

-

Roxy的候选人没能进入最后一轮。

“Har——Arthur，这是Tariq。Tariq，你见过Arthur，对吧？”Eggsy把自己的候选人领进客厅。

Tariq和Harry一样高，但更瘦，大学刚毕业的年轻人，看起来有点被眼前的景象吓住了，他未来的老板坐在单人沙发里，腿上趴着一只猫咪。“你好，先生。”

“很高兴见到你。”Harry握了下男孩的手。他专门重新看了下男孩的档案，为了或许有些尴尬的24小时，毕竟Tariq要待在他可能的取代的人和未来老板家里。“恭喜你成为最终的两名候选人。你的射击成绩非常出色。”

“谢谢，先生。”Tariq说，脸上浮现出害羞的微笑。“我没想到自己能坚持这么久。”

“嘿，别这么说。我对你有信心！”Eggsy从他正在挂衣服的地方喊道。

“确实。”Harry说，“你接下来的24小时内能够接触到两任前Galahad，我想你应该好好利用这个机会问你想问的问题。”

“还不是‘前任’。”Eggsy提醒他，同时在他脸上留下一个快速的吻，在Harry腿边坐下，摸摸Vivian。

Tariq看到他们之间的互动，似乎稍微放松了一些。“嗯，听说你第一次见到Gala——我是说Eggsy的时候，打翻了一票流氓来吸引他的注意，是真的吗？”

Harry朝自己的丈夫挑起一边眉毛，Eggsy忙着装无辜。“有人喜欢讲故事。”他冲Tariq慈善地微笑。“既然如此，我们为什么不先讲讲Eggsy怎么因为偷流氓的车被逮捕的？”

-

Tariq睡在旁边的客房里，Eggsy正努力地钻进Harry怀里，Harry最终说：“他会成为下一任Galahad。”

“哦？”Eggsy抬头看他，“你怎么知道？”

“Merlin和我负责执行最后的任务，Kay的候选人不信任我们，她不会扣动扳机。多亏了你，Tariq现在信任我。他也信任Merlin，我能从他降落伞环节的结果看出来。”

“但他很爱他的狗。”Eggsy对着Harry的锁骨说。

“他相信我们不会给他下达没理由的残忍命令。”Harry说，“还有你没扣扳机不是你的错。我们谈过这个，你不信任Chester是对的。”

Eggsy吸吸鼻子。“尽管如此。”

“……另外，他是枪械专家。Hunter小姐不像他这样对枪支那么熟悉。他可以判断出是空弹。”

事实上，这也是Harry通过最后测试的方式。

“你这个 _混球_ 。”

-

在总部的会客室，Harry对着Tariq伸出手，假装这句话没有刺痛他，说：“欢迎加入Kingsman，Galahad。”

Tariq握住Harry的手，他的手坚定有力。Eggsy冲Tariq小小地微笑，颤抖的手拍上Tariq的后背，给他祝贺。然后Merlin带走他们的新骑士，带他去量身订做新西服。

在他回身带上门之前，Merlin冲Harry点头示意，眼里是理解的光芒。Harry感到一阵对Merlin理解的感激，然后Harry的注意力全部集中到Eggsy身上，Eggsy盯着关上的门，眼神里只有 _失落_ 。

Eggsy身上的西服不再贴身，他最近逐渐没了肌肉，胃口也并不好，但他仍然年轻，仍然专注，仍然美丽，只是不再是Galahad。

这让Harry心碎。

他走上前，捧住Eggsy的脸颊。“Eggsy。”

绿色的眼睛迅速转向Harry，然后Eggsy _动_ 起来。他贴近Harry，朝他的嘴发动进攻，身体在Harry的手下颤抖，他把Harry推到墙上，以最为原始的渴望将两个人的胯部挤在一起磨蹭。他一只手插入Harry的头发，另一只拉扯着Harry的衬衫，直到Harry感觉到扣子被扯掉。他报复性地咬住Eggsy的喉咙，听到Eggsy呻吟，音调很高，充满渴望。“来吧，Harry，再使劲点，我想要你再使劲点。”

“如果你不停下，”Harry咬着牙说，贴近Eggsy，用他的阴茎磨蹭自己的，“我们会像小男生一样，射在裤子里。”

“上流社会的混蛋，你还有你肮脏的公学。”Eggsy喘息着说。他一直在Harry身上磨蹭着，但压力不够，接触不够，Harry想要再咬住Eggsy的喉咙，但男孩不够高，没法让他同时咬住喉咙又磨蹭阴茎。

Harry一声低吼，把两个人调转位置，Eggsy被他推到墙壁上，然后他屈起膝盖，弯腰握住Eggsy的大腿，把他整个人抬起来。

有一瞬间他似乎要失去平衡，但最终成功摆好姿势，用胯部抵住Eggsy，把两个人还包裹在衣服里的勃起对准位置，使劲磨蹭起来。他咬住Eggsy突出的喉结，引得男孩叫出来。Eggsy抓着Harry的后背，嘴一直没有停。“哦老天，是的，再来一下，操，再来，使劲，不要停，别他妈的停下，Harry，老天啊，Harry——”

接着Eggsy的双腿夹紧Harry的腰，他发出一声让人汗颜的呻吟，身体绷紧，感受高潮，身体夹在Harry和墙壁之间。他肯定因为高潮而过度敏感，但Harry没有停下动作，而是继续在Eggsy的身上挺腰，直到他把脑袋靠在Eggsy肩膀上，咬住他的西服外套，呻吟着射出来，最后再虚弱地挺进一次、两次。

肾上腺素逐渐消退，他的胳膊因为抱着Eggsy颤抖，他抱着Eggsy坐到地板上，两个人都一团糟，可裤子仍然拉着拉链，连纽扣都没打开。他想说些什么，任何话都行。

但他没开口，Eggsy靠上前，以不常见的纯真样子吻他。“谢谢。”

-

TBC

 

Harry在情人节那天想办法搞到伦敦眼一整个座舱，只有他和Eggsy使用，因为Eggsy想试一次。

比起他们在Kingsman做的事，伦敦眼算不了什么，但Eggsy仍然很开心地笑着，照下远处的城市风景。在黄昏的幽暗光线里，他的五官显得更加柔和，让他看起来更年轻。

随着他们的座舱从最高处开始缓缓下降，Eggsy跪在Harry面前，握住Harry的左手，亲吻他的婚戒。

“明年，”Eggsy说，用充满爱意的绿眼睛看着Harry，“我不想让你一个人过这天。叫上Roxy，或者是Merlin，要不跟我妈妈和Daisy一起过。我不是说不允许你悲伤。”他靠上前，胳膊放在Harry的膝盖上，距离近到可以接吻。“我只想让你没事。”

Harry不再忍住话语：“可能需要一段时间。”

“没关系。”Eggsy吻上Harry的唇角，“只要最终有一天你可以就行。”

-

二月的某一天，Eggsy摇醒Harry。

“我感觉不到双脚。”Eggsy说，声音里满是紧张，眼中都是绝望。

-

Eggsy走路跌跌撞撞，缓慢并且拖着脚步，不平衡，Harry以前从没见过他这个样子。Merlin只看了他们一眼，Eggsy脚蹭着地，没系鞋带，一只胳膊架在Harry肩上，就无言地找来一辆轮椅。

“我宁愿死。”Eggsy看到轮椅脱口而出，Harry听到他的话表情痛苦，Eggsy马上补了一句：“抱歉，糟糕的笑话。”

他们找来了所有专业人士，留Eggsy在医务室过夜。Harry没办法离开，但Vivian需要人喂，Eggsy还在做MRI，Harry只能握着手机站在门外。

Roxy来到他身边，很疲劳的样子。“他怎么样？”

Harry想到Eggsy，他优雅自由站着的样子，即使在战火中也像体操运动员一样。“他没法走路。”

有可怕的一瞬间，他以为他会在那里直接崩溃。

“你需要我做什么吗？”Roxy问。她小小的手稳稳地扶在Harry的手臂上，她表面上看来很平静，只有咬住下唇的动作出卖了她的内心。这动作也让Harry想起来Eggsy，想起来Roxy是Eggsy最好的朋友，她是在为了他们而勇敢。

这让他稍微稳定了一些。“如果你不介意的话，”他说，把钥匙按到她的手掌里，“你能不能帮我喂一下Vivian？”

-

Roxy回来把钥匙给他，还给Harry和Eggsy都带了换洗衣物。她待在Harry的身边，手伸进被子里扶在Eggsy的腿上，Harry则是握着Eggsy的手，几个人在医务室中过了一夜。Merlin时不时进来又出去，每次手里都拿着一杯新的咖啡。他在日出前几个小时把Harry拉到一边。

“我们做不了什么。”Merlin说。

Harry看着Merlin的眼袋，印在额头上的遗憾，知道这是无法获胜的战役。

“谢谢你。”Harry真诚地说，“我要带他回家。”

-

Roxy和他们一起回家，帮助Harry把Eggsy抬上楼梯到卧室。Eggsy自己坐到床上，把自己靠在床头，Roxy在他身边坐下。她握住Eggsy的手，压低声音和他交谈着，Harry把Eggsy放在起居室和书房的东西整理好，放到床头柜上，方便Eggsy取用。

“卧床休息，他妈的太棒了。”Eggsy叹息道。

“别抱怨了。”Roxy说，不是很认真地训Eggsy。她站起来，背起行李。“我会尽快从尼泊尔回来。可别把Harry逼疯了。”

她亲了下Eggsy的额头侧边，转身离开，经过Harry的时候捏了下Harry的手臂。Harry听到Roxy自己出门的声音，他关上卧室的门。

“Vivian怎么样？可怜的猫咪昨天只能自己睡。”

“她自己待几个小时没什么事。”Harry说。他脱掉西服外套，然后是衬衫，就随手扔到地上，不在意之后会不会皱。他不在意，什么也没想，只是按本能动作着，双手寻找Eggsy，追寻他的温暖，他还活着的证明。“我现在要你只属于我。”

-

Harry用力、迅猛、粗暴地操Eggsy，他们的床头因为Harry抽插的力度而摇晃着。他操Eggsy的样子像是已经没有多少时间，像是如果他不在那一瞬间射到Eggsy体内他会立刻就地死亡。

实际上也差不多。

“Harry，操，Harry！”Eggsy呻吟，推Harry的胸口，挣扎着想要用手肘支起自己。Harry慢慢停下。他的脑袋里全是杂音。Eggsy一只手抚上Harry的脖子，他的手指靠在Harry跳得飞快的脉搏上。“我不敢相信我会说这句话，但是 _慢一点_ 。”

“我做不到。”这是投降，他的白旗，他承认失败。 _我不知道该如何做到_ 。

Eggsy咬住Harry的下巴。“慢慢来，像你以前一样。”

“我们没时间了，Eggsy。”

Harry的气息碎裂，在接下来的寂静中格外吵。他没想到会被Eggsy坐在轮椅中的样子惊吓到，倒计时的声音越来越响。他做Kingsman有几十年，杀过、折磨过、拯救过很多生命，在床上和感情间撒过很多慌，但他现在完全不知道该怎么做。他几乎不能思考。

“好吧，行。过来，让我来。”Eggsy推开Harry，让他先退出来，在床上躺好，脚支在床垫上。接着他小心地爬到Harry身上，腿在Harry身体两侧夹住他。“慢点来，好吗？”

“好。”Harry回答。

Eggsy微笑，笑容摇晃着挂在他被咬过的红色唇边，他扶好Harry的阴茎，一寸一寸地慢慢坐下去。Harry的手自动扶住Eggsy的大腿，滑到他的屁股下面支撑住Eggsy的重量，Eggsy则是缓慢地起来又坐下去。节奏慢得像折磨，比他们之前的任何一次都要慢，因为一直以来，Eggsy比起缓慢温柔，更喜欢快速直接。但是今天，Eggsy在珍惜每一秒钟。

细长的手指穿过Harry的头发，抚摸着他的颧骨，崇拜Harry身上所有他能摸到的伤疤。Eggsy摸过Harry脸的每一寸，像是想要把所有细节印在记忆里。

“我肯定会想念洗澡时候和你做爱。”Eggsy半开玩笑地说。

“Eggsy。”Harry崩溃地说。

他们的腰一起运动，缓慢，Eggsy用拇指抹去Harry的眼泪，亲吻Harry的眼睑。

“我没法……”Harry说，他接下来什么也说不出，所以只能再次重复：“我没法。”

Eggsy亲吻他，眼睫毛刷过他的脸颊，太阳穴，嘴唇。“我知道，对不起，我知道。”

-

Eggsy躺在Harry身上，头枕在Harry的胸口，他们一起在沙发上看最新的邦德电影。屏幕上，Daniel Craig又搞坏了一个新玩意。Eggsy嗤笑。

“如果我这么做，Merlin会杀了我。”

Harry抚摸Eggsy的后背。“他曾经有一次把我留在银行保险柜里，就因为我搞坏了正在实验的新工具。”

Eggsy抬起头和Harry对视。“真的？”

“1992年，我们当时都很年轻。”那会他和Merlin的关系还没那么友好。

“你那时和我现在差不多大。”Eggsy指出。

“你是很年轻，我的男孩。”Harry的重音放在“男孩”上。

“哼。”Eggsy把头放回Harry胸口，用的力气比必要的大了些。“最起码，我永远不会变老。”

Harry定住，心跳停了一拍。然后他吐气，说：“我很遗憾你不会。”

“我也是。”Eggsy嘟囔着说。他关掉电影。“你明天还要工作，对吧？我们之后再看，带我上床。”

他们坐起来，Harry先滑下沙发。他把双臂伸到Eggsy的膝盖和后背下面，Eggsy的双手在Harry的脖子后面交叉，以防掉下去。

Harry抱着Eggsy上楼到卧室的途中，Eggsy突然笑出来。“我们新婚之夜都没这么做。”

“我想，迟点总比永远不做要好。”Harry说，抱着Eggsy跨过门槛。

-

Harry离家去工作，提出的条件是Eggsy要一直戴着眼镜，保持联系。这和Eggsy和他一起待在办公室里不一样，但也不错，Eggsy一直不紧不慢地在他耳朵里说话，在Harry考虑任务分配的时候开不合时宜的玩笑，还有提不合时宜的建议。

他们在吃午饭的时候保持视频通话，Harry吃的是寿司外卖，Eggsy吃的是剩下的千层面，Harry昨晚上做的。他们的房子没有专门为轮椅改造过，所以Eggsy只能待在一楼，Harry留下Vivian给他作伴。但还好厨房足够宽敞，让Eggsy可以不太费力地自己热食物，餐厅就完全不是那么回事了，所以他看着Eggsy把自己从轮椅挪到沙发上吃饭。

Merlin过来汇报Tristan任务的一些情报，顺便和Eggsy打招呼，丝毫没在意他们的Arthur正在用视频通话的方式享受午餐约会。

还剩两个任务视频需要查看的时候，Eggsy所有的耐心都用完，5分钟不断地在Harry耳朵里抱怨无聊。Eggsy从来不擅长待着不动，他这样完全可以理解，但一直如此的话Harry无法集中注意力。

“你知道，”Harry说，合上电脑，打算休息一下。“我想我们从没试过电话做爱。”

Eggsy安静下来。“你是在说我以为你在说的话吗？”

“那得看，”Harry说，他也许有点得意，就一点。“你会保证做个好孩子吗？”

-

Michelle带着Daisy和JB来吃晚饭，犹豫了一毫秒然后才弯腰亲吻Eggsy的脸颊。即使Harry提前跟她说了轮椅的事，看到她儿子这个样子一定也很难接受。

“不能把房子变得更加，你知道，方便他行动吗？你可以装个电梯，这样不用每天抱他上楼，对吧？“Michelle问，她靠着厨房台面，Harry在洗碗。

“Eggsy说从长期的角度来讲不用做这么大改动。”Harry机械地回答。他和Eggsy争论过。他调整了餐厅的摆设，在浴室加了个把手，但Eggsy拒绝除此以外的变动，即使这些变动可以让他在那该死的轮椅里行动更加方便。“说实话，我怀疑问题是他的自尊。”

Harry完全可以理解Michelle受不了的叹息。“我发誓，他在最奇怪的地方特别像他父亲。”

“Lee确实很固执。”Harry表示赞同。他看着Daisy坐在Eggsy腿上，她的眼睛明亮并好奇，她听着Eggsy解释为什么自己坐在轮椅里。她并不明白Eggsy马上就会不在。Harry并不期待看到她发现哥哥不在的样子。“他没多少时间。”

Michelle的眼睛里有无声的恐惧。Harry一眼就能看出，他每天在镜子里都能看到同样的眼神。

-

TBC

 

多天不出门让Eggsy快憋疯了。他偏执地反复清理和拆装房子里所有的枪械，差点就开始用Harry的墙纸当作练习飞刀的靶纸。

Harry用性来转移男孩的注意力，有时通过电话，有时在床上，但不可能一直这样下去，所以他提议出门走一走。

“好。”Eggsy甚至没有抱怨坐轮椅，“我只是需要新鲜空气。”

这就是为什么最终Harry推着Eggsy的轮椅穿过摄政公园，Eggsy穿着牛仔裤，外套拉锁拉到最上面，里面是毛衣。Harry则是在羊毛衫外面加了件外套。三月初的空气有些凉，但Eggsy好像很享受冷的感觉。他手向后伸抓住Harry的外套袖口。

“轮椅很恶心的一点是，我看不到你的脸。”Eggsy扭着脖子回头看Harry。

“我们可以买个自动的，如果你不想自己转轮子的话。”Harry早些时候考虑过，但想到Eggsy大概很快就连手也没法用，买个手动控制的似乎没什么意义。

Eggsy看向前方。“不啦，反正我也不经常出门。马上就得一直躺床上。”

“你有很多特点，Eggsy，但宅并不是其中的一项。”

“喂，不许说。”Eggsy笑出来，“我可以静静待着。”

Harry都不用假装怀疑的语气：“如果你这么说的话。”

-

按照Eggsy的要求，他们走到萨维尔街。两个人没进去，只是站在门口看着店面。Eggsy手指划过店门口的栏杆，嘴唇抿成一条线。

Harry转头看向街对面的店。他不想看到Eggsy道别的样子。

-

Roxy在喜马拉雅山脚下解决掉恐怖分子回来后，陪Harry一起从店走回家。她上次的任务比较敏感，只能和负责的后勤联络，她很着急知道Eggsy的近况。

“别告诉他，但我有点害怕。”她因为说出自己恐惧而僵硬，“我一直在想，会不会我回来的时候Eggsy已经……不在了？”

Harry的生活现在似乎都是这样，所有人都害怕失去Eggsy。他们意识到这点时候的刺痛都一样，即使8个月前所有人就都知道，这一刻会来临，他们还是没准备好说再见。

“如果我都这样，那你肯定更糟。”Roxy用担忧的表情看了Harry一眼，“你如此爱他。”

Harry的喉咙收紧，但他保持声音平稳。“是的。”

-

“仔细想想的话，我其实算幸运。”

Eggsy的话让Harry的睡意消退，他转身看到Eggsy盯着天花板。他没让Eggsy解释，Eggsy还是继续开口。

“你懂吧，记得我跟你说过，如果我特别幸运的话，能够活到30岁？”

Harry确实记得。他记得和Eggsy有关的每一件事。他不想忘记。

“其实吧，我 _确实_ 幸运。我很幸运有Rox这样的朋友，是吧？”Roxy正睡在客房里，因为晚餐和回忆最近一次任务的精彩部分而疲劳不已。Kingsman最厉害的骑士之一，Eggsy最好的朋友。“还有我能成为Kingsman也很幸运。见鬼，按我的经历我还能活着就算幸运了。”

Eggsy转身，侧躺着面对Harry。“我很幸运能有你。”

Harry在黑暗中看不清Eggsy的表情，但他能感到Eggsy贴过来的唇弯成微笑的弧度。他有种感觉那笑容背后有什么可怕的东西藏着，蓄势待发。

“你为什么说这些？”Eggsy结束吻之后Harry低声问。

Eggsy一只手温柔地抚上Harry的下巴。最近他手颤抖的情况更加严重。就这样，Harry _懂了_ 。

“我想我已经够幸运了。”Eggsy说。

Harry无法呼吸。

他努力挤出问题：“什么时候？”

“一周后。”Eggsy贴着Harry的嘴唇悄声说，“我很快就没法感到双手。我的手指正在变麻木。等待我变成植物人没什么意义。”

一周。Eggsy想要 _一周_ 后死去。房间里的氧气突然消失不见。

他们本该有更多时间。

_不。_

_别这么做。_

_你确定吗？_

_拜托。_

_还不到时候。_

有那么多话语想要爬出Harry的喉咙，他一句也没有说。他咽下那些话语，最后一次咽下，他说：“我从没觉得自己幸运，直到我死而复生以后看到你在等我。”

Eggsy笑了，笑声贴着Harry的嘴，潮湿而疯狂。“对，我们有这么多时间已经很幸运了。”

-

第二天，他们在早餐时候告诉Roxy。她看着两个人，脸上写满绝望。Harry从没看过她如此伤心的样子。

“对不起，Rox。”Eggsy安慰她，握住她的手。Roxy哭得更厉害。

Roxy在起居室和Eggsy待在一起。Harry打电话给Merlin告诉他安排。他希望请一周假，Merlin说Harry接下来几周内最好都不要出现在总部。然后Merlin承诺下午会过来，接着挂断电话开始将工作交给手下。

Roxy回总部完成她的任务报告，眼睛哭得红肿。

那天接下来的时间被用来安排一周的事宜，完成必要的安排。他们讨论了葬礼（闭棺仪式，在最近的一家殡仪馆进行），财务问题（所有Eggsy的存款都留给Michelle和Daisy），还有Eggsy的遗物如何处理（都留给Harry，尽管他还不知道到时候怎么处理）。Merlin到的时候，他们已经起草好所有法律文件，并且都签好名。

Merlin帮他们查看所有的文件，Eggsy和Harry用这个时间给Michelle打电话，告诉她计划。她直到最后快挂电话时候才开始哭，Harry拉过Eggsy，抱到怀里安慰他。

Merlin检查完所有安排以后，告诉Harry说Roxy接下来两周请假，他会以Harry的名义通知其他骑士。他离开前，一只手拍上Harry的肩头。“别担心我们。你只要照顾好你的男孩。”

-

第二天，Eggsy的朋友来道别。

Harry跟他们并不熟悉，只见过两次面，一次以Eggsy上司的名义，另一次以Eggsy丈夫的名义。整个下午他给他们留出空间，在一旁检查邮件，让Eggsy最后一次笑着和朋友一起回忆过去的好时光。

几小时后，客人们不情愿地走向门口，带着泪水和Eggsy拥抱告别，承诺会去他的葬礼。他们冲Harry点点头，而Harry感谢他们的来访。他关上门后，Eggsy开始抽鼻子。Harry带他的男孩坐到沙发上，他们待在那里看电影，直到Eggsy睡着，Harry抱他到床上。

-

第三天很安静。

他们在床上一直待到午饭，Eggsy用手指和舌头记忆Harry的每一寸肌肤，让双手记住Harry如何在他的触摸下颤抖、绷紧、碎落。Eggsy咬住Harry的乳头，指甲掐入Harry的伤疤，在Harry稳定的双手帮助下用颤抖的手指打开Harry。他用那么久才加一根手指，Harry几乎以为Eggsy没进入他自己就能高潮，但Eggsy今天很坚持用他的阴茎让Harry高潮。Harry最终双臂支撑不住，脸埋进枕头，屁股朝天。

三根手指节奏稳定地在Harry体内抽插，Eggsy靠前在Harry的后庭印了一个下流的吻，带出Harry一串非常不绅士的脏话。Eggsy偷笑，接着用手指操Harry，直到Harry说不出完整的话，他舔着Harry的皱褶，舌头调皮地浅浅抽插。

“ _Eggsy_ 。”Harry警告说，Eggsy抽出手指，插入舌头。

Eggsy舔他的后庭好像有几个小时那么久，Harry低吼，起身推翻Eggsy。他把Eggsy推倒，深吻他，在他的嘴里尝到自己的味道，他自己不可能再次尝到，Eggsy离去后他再也不可能做这种事——Harry把剩下的想法推开，什么也不想，只想着 _现在_ 和 _Eggsy_ ，还有他如何需要那通红、沾满前液的阴茎马上进入自己。

Harry双腿夹住Eggsy，慢慢坐下，吞没Eggsy的阴茎，感受自己被打开和微微的疼痛。Eggsy呻吟着抓住Harry的胯，Harry不去想一周中剩下的几天还有什么事。

他一次又一次地吞下Eggsy的阴茎，加快速度直到Eggsy快要高潮，然后再慢下来，看着Eggsy扭动恳求。“噢拜托，Harry，看在所有事的份上，让我射吧，拜托，操，Harry——”

最终Harry按他的要求，恢复几乎野蛮的节奏，他想要让自己感受到疼痛，一直疼到骨子里，因为这很可能是最后一次。

（那确实是。）

-

后来，在他们冲过澡吃完午饭后，陆续有访客出现。主要是Kingsman骑士，还有很多后勤人员。大部分的来访者都没有久待，都是温柔的 _我会想你_ 和 _再见_ 。有些人和Eggsy握手，有些人则是给出短暂生硬的拥抱。多情的Tristan吻过Eggsy的脸颊之后才说再见。Percival说：“很荣幸曾与你共事。“

Roxy和Merlin也过来看他们，向他们保证第二天还会来。Roxy似乎努力更加坚强，她冲Eggsy点头时候脸上的微笑比之前的要稳。

Tariq在晚餐前到达。他喝着茶讲述他第一次任务的情况——很成功，Harry也可以证明——并且保证会做一个对得起头衔的Galahad，Eggsy告诉他要替他保护好他们的Arthur，Tariq保证一定做到。

Tariq离开前，他握住Eggsy的手，说：“没人相信我能做到。说实话，我自己都不敢相信我有一天可以，嗯，成为我以前不属于的那个世界一分子。但现在我属于这里。你相信我，即使其他人都不相信我，这对我来说意义重大。”他看着Eggsy的眼神充满尊敬和感谢。“我余生都会感激你。”

Eggsy回答的声音有些粗哑：“好，我特别为你骄傲。”

-

TBC

 

第四天，Michelle和Daisy搬进客房。

她们把JB也带来，一起看着狗和Vivian滚成一团。四个人坐在起居室，好像没什么事，只是平常的一天。但这是他们四个人可以作为家庭一起度过的最后一天。

Michelle一直握着Eggsy的手。

晚餐之后他们玩了几轮猜词游戏，然后Harry带Daisy上楼睡觉，Michelle和Eggsy留在起居室说话。Harry给Daisy读睡前故事，直到小姑娘的呼吸变成沉睡的吸气吐气。他一直等到Michelle走进房间，眼睛湿润，两个人互道晚安。

Harry下楼看到Eggsy在擦眼睛。他亲吻Eggsy的双眼眼睑，抱起男孩，面对楼梯时他心情沉重，夜晚即将到来，最后的三天也是。

-

第五天，他们告诉Daisy。

这天Eggsy的手指再也无法动弹，手掌和手腕也开始失去感觉。Harry亲手给Eggsy喂午饭，到最后Eggsy郁闷得不行。

也许Harry亲手结束Eggsy的生命是件仁慈的事。

Daisy不明白为什么她哥哥两天后就要不见。她抱住Eggsy发了好大一顿脾气。Michelle离开房间努力不让自己崩溃。Eggsy生硬地用双臂拥抱Daisy，他的双手无力。

“你哥哥爱你。你知道的，对吧，Daisy姑娘？我爱你。”Eggsy亲吻Daisy的头发，并为她微笑。

-

Roxy过来吃晚饭，旅行包提在手里，准备好接下来两晚睡在沙发上。

她帮Harry摆好桌子，陪Daisy玩，让Harry把Eggsy抱到厕所里。

Eggsy整个过程中都在抱怨。“我拉屎，你还得给我擦屁股。我本来希望在这之前就死掉。”

假如Harry每天给Eggsy擦屁股就能让他活下去，Harry很愿意这么做。更糟糕的他也愿意做，但他没说出来。“想想我对你屁股做过的事，我不觉得擦干净有什么大不了。”

“对，但这是原则性问题。”Eggsy嘟哝。

-

Roxy待在他们的卧室里，坐在Eggsy那侧的床边，轻声和他聊天。聊的都是无关紧要的事，在所有夜宿的夜晚都必不可少的笑话和轻笑。两个人都不在意Harry，他从身后抱住Eggsy，埋在Eggsy的头发里呼吸，是他们故事的安静见证者。

Roxy离开房间，Harry几乎快睡着。

-

Merlin过来的时候刚好吃早餐，他也带了过夜的包，带了自己的睡袋，放在起居室里。他们的房子现在成了夜宿派对，所有人一起为最后一天守夜。

Eggsy整个上午都跟Daisy和Michelle一起度过，几个人窝在客房里。Roxy和Merlin跟Harry一起讨论该安排的事。开始做午饭前，Merlin悄悄递给Harry一个注射器，里面是满的。

Harry接过，一言未发。

午饭过后，Eggsy和Merlin在书房聊天两个小时，然后他接下来下午的时间都和Roxy一起单独度过。Harry尽量不去看表，也不去想他的丈夫怎么在和他爱的人道别。

大家一起吃晚饭，五个大人和一个孩子，之后一起坐在起居室，直到Daisy开始犯困。Harry带Eggsy上楼让他可以最后一次为妹妹盖被子，然后Eggsy和Merlin、Roxy、Michelle道晚安。一切都很安静，像是世界被静音，为Eggsy的最后一天做好准备。

“睡觉吧。”Eggsy说。

“我不认为我可以睡着。”Harry说。

Eggsy蹭进Harry的胸口，呼吸吹在Harry的锁骨上。“我想要你明天可以清醒着，而不是困成一团。和我一起呼吸。”

Harry跟着Eggsy一起呼吸，吸气接着呼气。吸，呼。即使他脑袋里仍然乱成一片，紧张、准备不良，但他的身体平静下来开始放松。Eggsy闻起来仍然是檀香味的，这是Harry睡着前最后的想法。

-

Harry醒来发现Eggsy盯着他看。“你可以叫醒我。”

“你睡着的样子很可爱。”Eggsy逗他，“我也刚醒，别担心。”

时间还早，这是Eggsy可以和Harry一起度过的最后一个早上。他们已经一起度过最后的圣诞节，最后的冬天，现在是最后的春天。很不公平，几乎所有他们应该第一次一起度过的时间都变成了最后一次。

他在能阻止自己之前脱口而出：“假如我告诉你我考虑过死，你会失望吗？”

Harry不愿意深想，但如果说他完全没考虑过更轻松的方法，那也是谎言。他在变老，也没有很多亲近的朋友和亲人。他可以为了Kingsman去死，但他只想为Eggsy活着，而Eggsy很快就会不在。Kingsman没有Harry可以继续存在。

Harry会跟随Eggsy到任何地方，即使是坟墓。

Eggsy研究Harry的表情。“你想死吗？”

如果Eggsy半年前问他这个问题，Harry会说想。

但现在有Vivian需要人照顾；有Roxy，她现在也成为Harry的朋友，就像她是Eggsy的朋友一样；有Merlin，坚定忠诚；有Michelle，在准备再次承受可怕的损失；还有Daisy，还是个孩子。这些是Eggsy爱的人，Harry只要一息尚存，就会尽全力照顾好他们。

“不再想了。”Harry抚摸过Eggsy的脸颊和头发，“但是以我的年纪和工作，我觉得我不用主动做什么来寻求死亡。”

“你头部中弹都能活下来，你会很好。”Eggsy说，然后亲吻他。

-

Merlin、Roxy、Michelle、Daisy来到他们的卧室，围在床边，Harry喂给Eggsy Michelle刚带上来的苹果片。Eggsy坐着，靠在Harry胸口，Daisy坐在Eggsy双膝中间。

“我会想念你的。”Merlin说。

“我也是，Merlin，你最棒了。”Eggsy眨眨眼。Merlin拍了下Eggsy的肩膀然后下楼。

Roxy爬上床使劲抱住Eggsy，她的声音模糊在他的肩膀里。“我爱你，你个傻瓜。”

Eggsy也尽可能抱住她。“你是最棒的，Rox，我也爱你。”

Roxy离开后，Michelle轻轻推了下Daisy。“Daisy宝贝，和你哥哥说再见。”

Daisy的脸上带着不高兴的表情，但她还是亲了亲Eggsy的脸颊，说：“我爱你，Eggsy。”

Michelle靠前，在Eggsy的发际线上印下一个带泪的吻。“噢，宝贝，我会想你的，Eggsy，我很爱你。”

“我也爱你，妈妈，还有你，Daisy。”Eggsy抱住他们两个人，接着挥手再见。

她们离开时轻轻地关上门，留下Harry和Eggsy独自在床上，Harry在Eggsy的脖子上印下一个吻。他吸气，正午十二点。

他们还有三个小时。

-

很神奇的是，他们没说什么。他们已经用那么多天时间说话，了解对方，为了在不可避免的时间到来前知道更多。Harry想他应该更紧张，但他体内成为Galahad以后就一直打造的那部分让他稳定下来。他有一个目标，他们从第一天开始就为之准备。

大部分时间他们都在接吻，慵懒的嘴唇和纵容的舌头。Harry一只手摸到Eggsy的肋骨上，Eggsy舒服地在他嘴里叹气。

“差不多到时间了。”Eggsy说。

“我知道。”

“我以为我已经准备好，但我还是有点害怕。”

“我懂，我也是。”

Eggsy的绿眼睛睁得很大，里面都是认真：“我爱你，不只是爱你一生一世，而是永远。我不在乎有没有死后的世界。我明天还会爱你。”

Harry拿出注射器。“Eggsy亲爱的，我爱你胜过一切。”

Eggsy伸出胳膊给Harry。“来吧。”

Harry一边吻Eggsy一边按下注射器的活塞。

-

“我爱你，Eggsy。我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。”

他一直重复，直到声音沙哑，直到他指下的脉搏彻底安静，直到他再也哭不出眼泪。

-

葬礼很安静。所有能来的Kingsman人员都来表达敬意。Harry看到他们就想起来Eggsy多么可爱。他的魅力能让人解除武装，让Harry在不知道的时候就爱上他，等他意识到为时已晚。

Merlin让Eggsy非Kingsman相关的朋友去找红着眼睛的Michelle，她陆续接受人们的吊慰。Daisy在Roxy的怀里安静地哭泣。Harry站在Michelle几步外，对一切都感到麻木。

“你还能坚持吗？”Merlin站到Harry身边问。

“勉强。”Harry诚实地回答，他没有力气撒谎。“我只想回家睡觉。”

Merlin同情地叹气：“谁不是呢。”

他们就这样待了一会，Harry时不时地接受给未亡人的同情，Merlin在必要的时候给人指出位置。然后Harry必须到讲台发表悼词。

他没什么可说的。所有他想说的话都是说给Eggsy的，而不是说给来参加葬礼的人。他们不知道比Eggsy活得更久感觉像是Harry最大的失败。他们不知道Eggsy在最后的一次吐息前说 _我是你的_ 。他们不知道Harry把Eggsy的这些碎片都自己珍藏起来。

“Eggsy，如我们大家都知道的，是个很独特的年轻人。”Harry唤起体内曾是Galahad的那部分，唤起坐在Arthur位子上的那部分，给他们讲述他的一生挚爱再也不可能吻他。“我很幸运能够爱他。”

-

事实是，如果再给Harry一次机会，让他可以选择拯救自己，永不遇到这个男孩，不爱上他，让自己可以不用像这样心碎，他不会这样选。

他会选择Eggsy，每一次，即使这会杀死他。

-

Merlin住在客房。

实际上，他的东西在客房里，而他本人睡在起居室里，在单人沙发里或是地上打呼噜。他和Harry一起熬夜喝威士忌、葡萄酒或者伏特加。

Harry睡在沙发上。他不确定已经准备好睡在卧室里。

-

三天与世隔绝的生活以后，Harry和Merlin一起回到Kingsman。没了Eggsy的声音在他耳朵里，Harry的办公室太过安静。

“介意我和你一起吃午饭吗？”Roxy问，抬手给他看手里的中餐外卖。她表情得没那么尖锐，比起Lancelot更像是Roxanne，刚失去最好朋友的女孩，卸除武装。

“接过陪我吃饭的任务，我明白了。”关切让他心口有点疼。

Roxy递给他一双筷子，还有微小但真诚的微笑。“我答应过他要照顾好你。”

当然，因为直到最后Eggsy都想要保护他。没什么可惊奇的。Harry喉头的肿块变大。感谢Roxy时Harry没有掩饰自己的哽咽。他们之间已经不用假装。

午饭之后，Roxy给Harry一个U盘。

“我不知道里面有什么，”她说，“但Eggsy让我在葬礼之后给你。”

Harry明白了，Roxy犹豫着上前，双臂绕过Harry的腰，给他一个用力的拥抱。他没想到但也不讨厌，她娇小的身体靠在他身上传递温度，Harry回抱，知道有人和他一起难过，接受她的安慰。

一会Roxy退开，她的微笑变得更锐利，Harry所认识并尊敬的Lancelot开始回来。“明天我带泰餐来，如果你愿意的话。”

Harry不用勉强就可以微笑。“我很乐意。”

-

家里的办公室里，Vivian把自己绕到Harry的脚踝上。Harry把U盘插进笔记本。期待的感觉在他肚子里打转，一半是害怕，另一半是好奇。只有一个视频文件。缩略图显示出Eggsy的脸，Harry直觉明白了这是什么。

他打开视频，按下播放。

Eggsy在他面前再次鲜活，摄像机照到他的脸和上身。Harry看出来视频里的Eggsy坐在他们的起居室沙发上，他穿着的旧T恤Harry现在还不想洗。

“呃，开始录了吧？”Eggsy在屏幕前忙了一阵然后表情一亮，“是的，没问题。Harry！嗨，Harry！”

他的男孩在屏幕里兴奋地挥手打招呼，Harry没办法忍住充满感情的笑声。“你好，Eggsy。”

“我昨天午饭和你视频通话以后有了这个想法，不，我不是留视频给你撸。说真的，视频性爱，谁能猜到？你这个下流的老男人。抱歉，我接下来不会脱衣服。”

像这样，Eggsy随意改变话题，翘起一边嘴角微笑，对着屏幕眨眼，这是太鲜活的 _Eggsy_ ，活生生的，真实的，让Harry的胸口疼。

“是的，我想要留点什么给你，让你能记得我。不是太严肃的那种，因为最近我们没少做严肃的事。”Eggsy笑着耸耸肩。“但是Harry，我不想让你只记得我病怏怏的样子和悲伤的事。以后，大概十个月后，或者五年后，当你想起我，我不希望回忆刺伤你。”

Eggsy的表情变得难过。“老天，我知道，我很抱歉你会受伤，Harry。我特别遗憾我们没有更多的时间。我……靠，我已经开始想你了。”他停下，擦擦眼睛。“见鬼，对不起。不管怎么样，刚开始你会很难过，但你可以撑过去。我知道你可以，因为你是Harry Hart，你特别棒。天啊，你还能让我的膝盖发软什么的，是吧？”

“所以重点是，我知道你爱我，我死后肯定有段时间特别不好过，但我想要你，你懂的，变好。像是之后的某一天，你会告诉自己你没事，而且是真的没事。当你想起我，你会记得那些好的部分。就好像你带我去看的《歌剧魅影》，叫什么来着，深情地想想我？大概那样的。”Eggsy微笑，笑容明快可爱，跟Harry记忆中的一样。“好吧，我就只说说，嗯，好时光。”

-

视频一共11分29秒，Eggsy兴奋地说着任何事，所有事。

“所以说真的，我觉得我们得有RED 3。很有意思，你会觉得Bruce Willis让我想起你，但我倒觉得你更像Helen Mirren的角色。不是说你像女士，老天爷，我可不需要脑袋里有那样的画面——”

“——如果你最后把Vivian喂胖了，我会变成鬼找你算账。说真的，你那个给宠物买零食的习惯真是太烦了——”

“——我不在乎这样绅不绅士，不允许有男孩——或者女孩，女孩也很可怕——来骚扰我的宝贝妹妹，Rox教会她怎么打折人胳膊以后才可以。如果Daisy有了男朋友，Harry你得跟那哥们谈谈，吓死他——”

“——记得我们在2号量衣间来一发，差点被Merlin发现的那次吗？”

很快的，太快了，视频到了结尾。“我想我差不多该结束了。我希望你喜欢这个，因为Harry，你让我特别幸福。过去的几个月是我一生中最美好的时光。我希望也是你的。”Eggsy挠了挠后脑勺，“我想我们都很幸运，Harry。也许你现在不觉得，但我是这么想的。”

Eggsy微笑，温和柔软，说：“我们会没事的。”

他的话语里都是爱意，他对Harry信心满满，Harry捂住自己的嘴，不让悲伤流出。

屏幕上，Eggsy清了下嗓子，脸颊粉红，对着摄像机特别厚脸皮地笑。“好了，就深情地想想我，行吧？”他的微笑变得温柔，声音更柔和。“还有别忘了，Harry Hart，即使我不在你身边，我仍然每天都爱你。”

视频在这里结束。

-

Harry倒回视频又看了一遍。

又一遍。

又一遍。

他看着屏幕上的Eggsy，嘴型跟着他的每个词变化，直到他记下了所有11分29秒。

“别忘了，Harry Hart——”

“——即使我不在你身边，我仍然每天都爱你。”Harry和他一起说完最后的一句话。他颤抖着吸气，然后哽咽着笑出声。眼泪不受控制地落下。“该死的每一天。”

**尾声**

用了一段时间。

每次Roxy不出任务的时候都会和Harry一起吃午饭，他们建立了新的友谊，并不只是因为他们有共同的朋友。他更频繁地邀请Merlin去家里，因为有个酒友感觉还不错，另外很神奇的，Vivian特别喜欢Merlin。

他每周都有几天跟Michelle和Daisy一起吃晚饭，她们两个都比Harry预期地要更坚强。随着时间的推移，Michelle的微笑变得不那么忧伤。Daisy现在戴着曾经属于Eggsy的奖章，她每次来的时候都会拥抱Harry。

还有任务，当然还有，因为世界仍然在运转，也还有人时不时地要实施一下统治世界的野心。Harry检查任务视频，完成预算表格，给骑士开会讲任务。Tariq，像他保证的那样，保护Harry的生命安全，并且真的救了Harry的命，一次柏林的谈判任务，Tariq狙击掉攻击Harry的刺客。

Harry每周三晚上会用电视看个电影，Vivian在他腿上打着呼噜。有时他仍然会半夜惊醒，只能到客房继续睡，但随着时间的推移，这样的日子越来越少。

在他们的第一个结婚纪念日，Harry一整天都在陪Daisy玩，没有回家。

他还会重看Eggsy的视频，他身体里仍然有一小部分在流血，那是Eggsy死亡所带来的伤，只要那部分稍微紧张，好像重新意识到Harry失去了半身，挣扎努力地回想Eggsy的气味，他的声音，早上醒来亲吻的味道，他就去看视频。

他现在能背下视频里的每一句话，但还是用了很久才可以背下整段独白，中间不被哭泣打断。

-

一天，Harry醒来感觉和前一天没有区别。他泡好茶，吃了黄油面包，读报纸，拖着脚步走到办公室里拿上他要带回总部的任务报告。他看着桌上摆的照片深情微笑，那是他和Eggsy接吻的结婚照片。

他心血来潮，打开Eggsy的视频，听他的声音，看他眼角的笑纹，Harry并没有被悲伤的浪潮席卷。

11分钟后，Eggsy在屏幕上微笑，Harry跟着他一起说：

“我们会没事的。”

第一次，他真的觉得没事。

 

FIN

 


End file.
